Pequeño inconveniente
by Coockie
Summary: Una boda doble siempre promete diversión...Pero que pasaría si tuvieses que compartir el altar con tu hermano homosexual con su novio? ¿Cómo enfrentará la familia Weasley la salida del closet de uno de ellos? Diversión asegurada. ACTUALIZADO!
1. Causas

**B**ueno, este es un fanfic que como dice el summary promete muchísima diversión. Está adaptado en un período después de la guerra así qe si no leyeron el septimo libro deberás abstenerse o conseguirse un buen resumen, jajaja. Disfruté mucho escribiéndola, espero que ustedes disfruten leyéndola. Desde ya muchísimas gracias por leer, un beso grande y RÍANSE A LO LOCO!

* * *

**Pequeño inconveniente**

**1**

**Causas**

**M**olly Weasley despertaba radiante en su casa, observando con muchísimo afecto como siempre hacía, la fotografía de su familia entera. Estaba orgullosa de todos sus hijos, y hoy, finalmente, todos iban a estar en su casa e iban a poder disfrutar un momento en familia especial. Muy especial.

Molly tenía la sospecha de que ese día iba a ser EL DÍA para su pequeña hija, Ginny. Estaba casi segura de que Harry iba a proponerle matrimonio esa noche porque había observado que él también esperaba esa noche con ansias y eso había causado que él y Ron descuidaran sus estudios en los últimos meses de la carrera de Auror que estaban cursando, pero aún así seguían siendo sobre salientes. Otra razón para estar orgullosa de su familia: finalmente su hijo menor, Ron había optado por destacarse en los estudios.

Otra gran alegría era la visita de Bill después de tanto tiempo. El Weasley mayor venía únicamente para estar presente en "la pedida de mano de Ginny" que su mamá presumía. Molly sabía que a ninguno de los hermanos le hacía mucha gracia la idea de que la pequeñita se fuera a casar. Después de todo, parecía que hubiera sido ayer cuando le temía a ese apuesto chico…

-Hijo de la re mil puta más yegua de todas las que te puedas imaginar-Declaró George muy decidido, una vez en la que había salido el tema entre los hermanos.

-Estás hablando de mi mejor amigo-Repuso Ron con desgano.

-Error, Ron. Estamos hablando del maldito perro bastardo hijo de…-Corrigió Charlie, pero fue interrumpido por Bill.

-Entendemos que no lo quieres mucho, Charlie. Gracias.

-No es que no lo quiera-Se defendió Charlie.-es que ¡Por Dios, hermanos! ¡Estamos hablando de nuestra hermanita!

-¡Nuestra hermanita!-Repitió el fantasma de Fred atravesando a Percy, quien se dirigía a ellos con una bandeja con vasos de jugo de calabaza para todos. Cuando la sensación de una ducha de agua fría recorrió el cuerpo del ex prefecto, un escalofrío hizo que tirara la bandeja y los hermanos comenzaran a reírse.

Cuando Fred murió en batalla la familia quedó destrozada, pero se sintieron mejor al comprobar que el gemelo había decidido quedarse como fantasma de la madriguera. Ninguno pudo prevenir cuál sería la peor tragedia: que el gemelo siguiera en presencia con ellos o que no estuviese.

De modo que el pasatiempo preferido de Fred era el mismo que había tenido en vida terrenal: molestar a quien lo mereciera y quien no, y, por sobre todos los casos, a Percy.

-Muy divertido, Fred-Murmuró entre dientes la víctima de la broma.

-Percy, quiero pedirte un favor-Dijo Bill con seriedad. Percy se volvió a su hermano mirándolo con extrañeza. En realidad, todos los hermanos se volvieron al chico mirándolo con extrañeza. –Podrías pararte de perfil, quiero ver si puedo verte aún-Y todos se echaron a reír menos el hermano aludido que bufó con impaciencia.

La verdad era que el ex prefecto había adelgazado muchísimo desde la última vez que habían estado con él y su reciente pérdida de peso era motivo de burla de sus hermanos. Percy también había empezado a usar camisas con estampados muy llamativos y las combinaba con pantalones ajustados de colores fluo.

-Ríanse si quieren, pero cuando no puedan moverse por ingerir tanta comida chatarra…-amenazó Percy con severidad.

-seguiremos riéndonos de ti-Remató Ron y los hermanos siguieron desternillándose de risa, hasta que Charlie, ahogado ante la falta de oxígeno de tanto reír, interrumpió con un alarido.

-¡Bueno, Basta!-Rugió.-Estamos aquí para hablar de lo que puede llegar a pasar esta noche.

-¿Y eso sería…?-Inquirió George mientras metía el dedo en el pecho de Fred y lo sacaba, y lo metía y lo sacaba…

-Sería la "posible pedida de mano" por parte de Harry-Explicó Charlie con un tono dramático.

-Bueno, yo creo que mientras la pequeña Ginny sea feliz tiene derecho a estar con quien quiera.-Remató Percy con madurez.

-Siempre y cuando ese "quien quiera" no sea alguien del mismo sexo…-Murmuró Fred entre dientes.

-¡Agh! ¿Te imaginas tener un homosexual en la familia Weasley?-Inquirió George asqueado. Ron fingió que vomitaba.

-¡Por Dios, mamá está a punto de cocinar y ustedes hablan de asquerosidades!-Rugió Bill.

-Es genéticamente imposible que haya un homosexual en nuestra familia, ¿sabían?-Comentó Charlie observando el pasillo a través de Fred.

-Era genéticamente imposible que hubiese una mujer en el legado Weasley y henos aquí hablando de la posible boda de nuestra hermana menor-Replicó Percy cruzándose de brazos tercamente. Hubo un silencio digno de un entierro y todas las miradas se posaron en él.

-¿Qué estás insinuando?-Inquirió Ron un tanto nervioso.

-¿Hay posibilidades sobre que alguno de nosotros sea homosexual?-Preguntó George aún más preocupado.

Percy se echó a reír echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Todo es posible, mis queridos hermanos.-Repuso Percy.-Quizá hay alguien aquí que es homosexual y no lo sabemos.

Los cinco pelirrojos abrieron mucho los ojos, observándose entre ellos.

-¿Es posible ser homosexual y no saberlo, Percy?-Inquirió George, preocupado.

- ¿Cómo que no? Ese es el caso de Malfoy.-Respondió Ron provocando una carcajada general.

-Supongo que para hacerte nombrar "homosexual" te deben valer algunas experiencias-Comentó Percy analíticamente.

-¿Cómo cuales?-Volvió a preguntar el mismo gemelo. A este comentario ignorante le siguió un suspiro de impaciencia que fue colectivo.

-A ver George… ¿Te consideras homosexual?-Preguntó Percy inquisitivamente. El clan Weasley masculino abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

-A poder responder tus dudas, ¿Te consideras homosexual?

-No, sólo desorejado.

-Listo, ningún problema entonces. Si sabes que no eres homosexual es que no lo eres y porque no tienes conductas homosexuales que te hagan dudar de tu sexualidad-Remató el más intelectual del clan Weasley, dejándolos sin palabras.

-Ah…Claro-Asintió George con un gesto de la cabeza.

-¿No entendiste nada de lo que te dije, verdad?-Preguntó Percy. George negó con la cabeza.-Ah, hermano, eres un caso perdido.

-Y lo dice el que se pone pantalones fluo…-Le susurró Ron a Charlie.

-¡Te escuché Ron!-Saltó Percy ofendido.- ¡Y que a ti no te guste como me vista yo no quiere decir que tengas derecho a criticarme!

-¿Y por qué no? Puedo hacerlo porque sé que no tienes nada malo para decir en mi contra, ¿O si?

-No me hagas empezar-Amenazó Percy alzando un dedo amenazador.

-No me hagas reír-Repuso Ron mordiéndose el labio conteniendo la risa.

-Me hiciste empezar-Percy hizo un puño con su mano y comenzó a extender los dedos a medida que enumeraba las amenazas.-Número uno: No fuiste capaz de elegir una carrera decente mientras que yo…

-Permiso, hermanos, quiero decir algo…-Charlie fue ignorado.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver-Se defendió Ron.

-Número dos: sigues viviendo bajo el techo de tus padres, no eres capaz de mantenerte

-Esas son dos cosas, imbécil-Le espetó Ron. Percy lo miró alzando las cejas y sonriendo con suficiencia.

-Tienes razón. Número cuatro-Ron Puso los ojos en blanco y zarandeó el brazo de George.

-Si me amas, hermano, mátame-George se quitó la mano de Ron con asco y rugió:

-¡No te amo, idiota! ¡Soy perfectamente heterosexual! –Se defendió George.

El clan se echó a reír nuevamente, excepto Percy, quien seguía enumerando razones.

-Número cinco, finalmente: no tienes las agallas de pedirle a Hermione que se case contigo-Remató Percy, causando un nuevo silencio de entierro. Todos los pares de ojos se posaron en Ron quien tenía las orejas más coloradas que su cabello.

-Una vez que vienes de visita la tenías que cagar, ¿No Percy?-Inquirió Ron entre dientes.

-Mira que yo no suelo decir esto…En realidad nunca lo he dicho y seguramente me arrepienta de decirlo en el momento en que las palabras salgan de mi boca, Ron-Comenzó Charlie con seriedad.-. Pero Percy tiene razón; hace mucho que Hermione está esperando.

-¿Esperando qué?

Los cinco Weasley restantes pusieron los ojos en blanco.

-Y yo que tenía esperanzas de que fueses más inteligente que los gemelos, Ron-Murmuró Bill bajando la mirada con decepción.

-Tampoco es para que te vayas al carajo-Lo defendió Charlie posando una mano en el hombro de Ron.

-Con hermanos así, ¿quién necesita a Voldemort?-Inquirió Ron con ironía. El Clan masculino se echó a reír.-Pero en serio, no entiendo a que se refieren con que Hermione está esperando.

-Ron, todos esos gestos amables de "Hoy te hice un pastel muy rico" y "qué lindo anillo lleva, señora Weasley" dicen desesperadamente: "Estoy esperando que el imbécil de mi novio me pida matrimonio"-Explicó Bill gesticulando con las manos.

Ron no era el único que escuchaba la charla con atención; los gemelos se habían unido.

-No creo-Repuso Ron con seguridad.-Mi querida Hermione no es de esas tontas chicas que esperan que nosotros hagamos todo.-Charlie, Bill y Percy se echaron a reír.-¿Qué?

-Ron, Hermione no es de ese grupo de chicas; es la FUNDADORA, la ABEJA REINA de ese grupo de chicas-Ron se quedó helado y empalideció.-¿Ron?-Bill movió su mano frente a la cara de su hermano pero no había reacción.

-¿Ron?-Charlie lo zarandeó con una brusquedad tan espectacular que parecía más indicada para un dragón de dos metros que para su hermano.

Nada.

-¡RON!-rugió entonces Percy, pero el pelirrojo no salía de su ensimasmiento.

-¡Bien hecho, Bill!-Exclamó George.-¡Lo mataste!

-Uno menos, más comida para mí-Completó Fred.

-No seas imbécil, deforme. Por supuesto que no lo maté…-Se atajó Bill zarandeando a Ron con más fuerza.-Creo.

-Bueno, solo hay una manera de saber si lo matamos o no-Declaró Charlie decidido. Se acercó a la mesada de la cocina y revolvió un cajón. Sonrió triunfal al encontrar lo que buscaba y se apareció frente a sus hermanos con un cuchillo de carnicero en las manos. El cuchillo era lo suficientemente grande como para partir Hogwarts por la mitad y Charlie lo revoleaba con una facilidad que sus hermanos encontraron macabra. –Lo castramos a mano y si grita es porque está vivo. Sino, bueno…Murió.

-¿Y si grita qué hacemos?-Intervino George, divertido.

-Bueno, agarramos su miembro y se lo ponemos otra vez por magia.

- ¡Qué asco! ¡Yo no quiero tocar eso!-Exclamó Bill asqueado.

-Tendrás suerte si lo encuentras…Debe ser muy pequeño-Repuso Fred. George comenzó a reírse tan desaforadamente que casi se ahogó de la risa.

-Bueno bueno, si Ron está vivo y esto funciona, prometo que lo haremos levitar y nadie tendrá que tocarlo, ¿De acuerdo?-Propuso Charlie intentando calmar al clan Weasley.

-¿Cómo puedes hallar como algo natural el querer cortarle…eso a tu hermano menor?-Inquirió Percy asqueado.

-No es natural, es una medida de precaución…

-Totalmente innecesaria. -Repuso Percy con calma, acercándose a Charlie para quitarle el cuchillo.

-Percy, yo no haría eso si fuera tú-Lo atajó Bill intentando contenerlo.

-Por favor, Bill. Crecimos juntos, sé perfectamente que Charlie es un hombre maduro y totalmente capaz de darme ese maldito cuchillo-Explicó Percy acercándose a su hermano.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro…

ZAS!

Charlie, al ver a Percy cerca, movió el cuchillo en una maniobra in entendible, describiendo curvas en el aire como si el cuchillo fuese un avión a punto de estrellarse contra el suelo.

Cuando su hermano terminó de hacer las maniobras, Percy observó su frente y descubrió que un rulo de su cabello reposaba en su nariz.

-Oh…Oh…-Murmuraron los gemelos abrazándose. (N.A: no me pregunten como se hace para abrazar a un fantasma. El afecto gemélico es más poderoso (?))

-Charlie, dime que no me cortaste un rulo.

-Em…Creo que te corté varios-Repuso Charlie encogiéndose de hombros. Percy proyectó una sonrisa maquiavélica en su rostro y Charlie tembló de miedo. Alzó su mano y le mostró a Percy un puñado de rulos lo suficientemente grande como para hacer un nido de pájaro.

-Quizá debiste preguntarle si te dejó algún cabello en la cabeza-Sugirió George conteniendo una carcajada. Pero no duró mucho. Bill, Charlie y los gemelos se echaron a reír mientras Ron seguía en estado de shock y Percy tomaba una posición macabra.

-Dime que no me cortaste el cabello.

-Está bien: No te corté el cabello.

-Ahora dime la verdad…

-Creo que tendrás suerte si llegas a hallar un cabello que provenía de tu cabeza en ella...-Murmuró Charlie tímidamente. Percy abrió los ojos como si fueran platos y salió corriendo al baño mientras los otros hermanos (excepto Ron que seguía en estado de shock. N.A: SÍ, aún en estado de shock) se echaban al suelo, revolcándose de la risa.

-¡CHARLIE WEASLEY VAS A MORIR!-Rugió Percy. Bill tomó su varita y apuntó a la puerta del bañó y la trabó. Percy comenzó a golpear desde adentro y parecía que iba a tumbar la puerta.

-Ahora que el señor "soy-delgado-porque-soy-muy-sano-pero-en-realidad-soy-anoréxico" está encerrado, seremos capaces de mantener una conversación coherente.-Declaró Bill decidido. -¿Ron? ¿Estás ahí?

Fred se acercó a Ron y lo atravesó y entonces, recién en ese preciso momento, el joven se movió y volvió en sí.

-Mi Hermione-Balbuceó el chico con un hilo de voz.

-Ya en serio. A veces no entiendo como una chica tan lúcida, inteligente, capaz y cerebral como Hermione puede estar con el fracasado, imbécil, retrasado, idiota…-Comenzó George, mientras Fred enumeraba con los dedos y Ron los fulminaba con la mirada.

-No olvides irresponsable.-Acotó el fantasma.

-Irresponsable e inútil de nuestro hermano-Finalizó George, soltando el aire que había contenido mientras enumeraba las "fabulosas" cualidades de su hermano.

-Estoy aquí, no lo olviden-Dijo Ron entre dientes. Los gemelos lo ignoraron y se echaron a reír.

-EN FIN-Comenzó Charlie por enésima vez.-. El punto es que no podemos negarle a Harry la mano de nuestra querida Ginny porque, a mi pesar…

-A nuestro pesar-Corrigió Bill con delicadeza y luego carraspeó mientras decía:-egocéntrico.

-A nuestro pesar-se corrigió Charlie sin pasar por alto el comentario de su hermano.-Harry no ha hecho nada malo para no merecer la mano de Ginny

-Excepto el pequeño detalle de querer pedir su mano.-Añadió George.

-Exacto, pero es una pequeñez que el tiempo curará-Repuso Percy apareciendo de la nada.

-¿Y tú de dónde saliste?-Le preguntó Ron alzando una ceja.

-Soy mago. DAH-Exclamó Percy poniendo los ojos en blanco con impaciencia, pero al ver que Ron seguía mirándolo extrañado, añadió:-Quiere decir que usé magia.

-AAAAH-asintió Ron comprendiendo. Percy volvió a poner los ojos en blanco.

-Ni siquiera voy a preguntarte si en verdad entendiste lo que quise decirte-Percy suspiró exhausto.-En fin, hermanos. Me retiro al pueblo, tengo que ir a buscar a un amigo.

-¿Un amigo?-Repitió Charlie alzando una ceja.

-Sí, un amigo. Necesito que esté presente hoy en la cena porque tengo que hacer un anuncio importante.-Y dicho y hecho Percy se retiró.

-Ten por seguro que por anuncio importante quiere decirnos que está seguro que tiene un pelo más en el trasero y eso le hizo aumentar un gramo más de lo que pesa-Comentó George burlándose de la tendencia que tenía Percy por exagerar todo.

-Yo creo que la próxima vez que Percy se pese le dará el peso en números negativos-Repuso Charlie fingiendo preocupación. El clan masculino se echó a reír, pero ninguno se imaginaba lo que en realidad quería decir el intelectual Weasley y por primera vez en la vida, quizá, iban a arrepentirse de no haberlo tomado en serio.

* * *

Hogar, dulce hogar. Ese era el pensamiento de Harry cada vez que le llegaba el momento de abandonar su departamento, el cual compartía con Hermione con único motivo de que Ron no se perdiera en el mundo Muggle más de lo que ya lo hacía; y le llegaba el momento de ir a la residencia Weasley, es decir la madriguera. No es que el departamento no fuese acogedor…En realidad, la frase correcta sería: Harry no tenía permitido decir que el departamento no era acogedor por el mísero hecho de que éste era mantenido por Hermione y ella era una fanática de la limpieza. Sí, si creías que los estudios eran enfermizos en ella era porque nunca la habías visto limpiar. La castaña limpiaba con tanto ímpetu que Harry se sintió inferior a pesar de haber sido el mago que había derrotado a Voldemort y por momentos se preguntaba porque no la habrían elegido a Hermione, quien seguramente en dos patadas hubiera resuelto el caso. Ni hablar si se ponía a explicarle a Voldemort las razones por las cuales debía comportarse y no ser un mago malvado…Sí, vivir con Hermione era todo un desafío, pero Harry se enfrascaba en su habitación "estudiando". Sí, estudiando desde que esa palabra se había transformado en comunicarse con Ginny de cualquier manera y pensar en ella de cualquier manera, pero por amor de Dios, había derrotado a Voldemort, ¿qué más podía necesitar saber un Auror?

El caso era que Harry se sentía verdaderamente en casa en el momento en el que pisaba la residencia Weasley, un lugar que para él siempre había significado paz, amor y, la mayoría de las veces la clase de "armonía" que un adolescente-casi adulto podía necesitar y en ese momento lo esperaba con ansias. Había llegado el momento que él había esperado; la única razón por la cual Molly Weasley había sobrevivido a la guerra: era hora de pedir la mano de Ginny. El estomago le temblaba (N.A: sí, temblaba. Si yo quiero que el estomago de Harry tiemble, temblará, es mi fic, Gracias) y se le hacía un nudo en la garganta cada vez que pensaba en eso. Estaba nervioso, no podía negarlo. Hacía semanas que venía preparándose mentalmente con la terapia que Hermione le había ofrecido.

-Respira Hondo, Harry. Es algo lindo lo que haces-Murmuró Hermione por enésima vez entre dientes cuando se encontraban a sólo dos metros de la puerta de la casa de los Weasley.

-Gracias, Hermione-Dijo Harry y dicho esto abrazó a su amiga agradecido. Hermione hizo una mueca parecida a la de Frankestein cuando nació, pero no podía culpar a Harry. Lo único que podía pedirle era que le preste las bolas a su novio, Ron, para que finalmente se las pusiera en el calzón y se decidiera a proponerle matrimonio.

-De nada Harry, y recuerda: Ron no va a matarte.

-Lo sé, lo sé-Mintió Harry sabiendo que Hermione también había mentido. Había traído una armadura de aquellas de Hogwarts que el colegio le había obsequiado a modo de agradecimiento y honor. La traía e iba a ponérsela y camuflarla en el momento en que tuviese que hacer la declaración de su amor por la más pequeña de los Weasley y aunque Hermione le había dicho que estaba exagerando, que eso era una locura él estaba decidido a ponérsela.

-Recuerda sonreír ampliamente y a todos les caerá bien la noticia-Harry puso los ojos en blanco. No entendía que clase de mierda llevaba Hermione en el cerebro para poder decir que con una sonrisa podría arreglar todo. Aunque había oído a muchas personas decirlo Harry tenía sus opiniones:

Si el mataba a alguien no había sonrisa, por más blanca, cautivadora e inclusive…Sexy? Que pudiese ser que salvara su pellejo y perdonara la muerte de alguien.

Si el robaba no había sonrisa que pudiese excusarlo

Y si él hacia muchas otras cosas malas mal era la misma mierda.

Respiró hondo y decidió ser él quien tocara la puerta…por primera vez en toda su vida. La verdad es que a pesar de que Harry amaba con locura a Ginny y con más locura a su familia, tenía un poco de miedo sobre lo que podría esperarle del otro lado. Pero ese día era distinto, Harry tenía que demostrar la clase de hombre que era.

Se acercó la puerta y la golpeó sin mucha fuerza (aunque él, por supuesto, pensó que había sonado demasiado fuerte) y ésta se abrió y apareció Ron con una cara similar a la que había puesto su novia cuando Harry le había agradecido.

-hola!-Saludó Ron fingiendo entusiasmo y fracasando estrepitosamente mientras movía las manos de un lado a otro. Harry alzó una ceja.

-¿Estás bien?

-Harry no somos idiotas, sabemos lo que va a pasar esta noche-Repuso George apareciendo de la nada.

-Escuchas muy bien para no tener una oreja-Comentó Harry sonriendo estáticamente. Hermione le dio un puñetazo en el estómago para que se saque esa sonrisa de la cara.

-Harry lo menos que quieres hacer es espantar a tus cuñados así que saluda cordialmente como yo.-Hermione se acercó y le estampó un demasiado apasionado beso en los labios a Ron, quien la alzó en sus brazos y…Bueno. Hermione nunca saludó al resto de la familia.

-Aquí entre nosotros, George. No importa lo que Hermione te diga: para mí ellos ya lo hicieron-Comentó Harry. George tuvo un escalofrío.

-Ahora no podré conciliar el sueño nunca más.

-Vamos, George. Es algo perfectamente natural.

-Harry, ven acá-George le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros.-ahora, te invito a mi mundo. Imagínate, bien gráficamente-Harry solo tuvo un pensamiento después de esas palabras "nunca había escuchado a George decir tantas palabras complejas y largas"-a mi hermano encamándose con…cualquiera. Hermione no tiene la culpa.-Harry empalideció y un sudor frío recorrió su cuerpo. Un escalofrío subió por su espalda. Soltó un grito y salió corriendo a la habitación que siempre le daban cuando venía a quedarse. -¡AHORA ME ENTIENDES!

Harry subió agitado a la habitación y se encontró con un Ron medio desnudo y una Hermione…Completamente desnuda. Ron al ver que alguien había entrado tiró a Hermione (literalmente) al piso a un costado de la cama.

-Hola Harry, ¿Qué tal te trata la vida?-Harry cayó al piso de espaldas con los ojos abiertos. Hermione se apresuró a vestirse y Ron cerró la puerta con un movimiento de la varita. La castaña se aproximó hacia él y balanceó su mano frente al chico esperando alguna señal.

Nada.

-Venga ya, no lo mató Voldemort y se murió por ver a sus mejores amigos teniendo sexo-Soltó Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco. Ron le tiró un almohadón.

-Hermione, ¿sabes lo que me va a hacer Ginny si se llega a enterar de que matamos a su novio?

-Ron, Ginny con suerte sabe atarse los cordones con magia…-Repuso Hermione con ironía.-En realidad, creo que tampoco sabe hacer eso porque la última vez que la vi estaba descalza.

-¡Hermione me va a arrancar el…!

-¿El qué?

Ron suspiró agotado.

-Herm, no podremos tener más…sexo si Ginny se entera de esto porque me va a arrancar el…ya sabes que.

Hermione empalideció y comenzó a zarandear a Harry con brusquedad.

-¡Despierta por amor de dios, eres el niño que sobrevivió!-Gritaba Hermione.

-Espera-La frenó Ron.-Hay una sola manera de saber si está muerto o no y es un antiquísimo remedio familiar que nunca falla-Propuso el pelirrojo. Hermione se la vio venir pero decidió escuchar a Ron.-Buscamos un cuchillo, lo castramos y si grita es porque esta vivo.

-Muy listo Ron-Alabó Hermione frunciendo el ceño.-pero, ¿Qué ocurrirá si Harry despierta y comienza a tener una hemorragia severa por la falta de su miembro? Además, yo no pienso tocar esa cosa.

-¿Qué te pica dónde?

-Nada, Ron. Solo pienso que no es lo más conveniente-Replicó Hermione con desgano.-Quiero decir, no quiero deshonrar el porte que lleva esta formula antiquísima pero creo que es mejor ir a lo seguro-Ron asintió lentamente.-¿Entiendes, no?

-No, pero me gusta como se mueve tu boca cuando lo dices-Comentó Ron con un tono seductor, acercándose a Hermione.

-A mí también me gusta como… ¡Ash, Ron! ¡Concéntrate! ¡Piensa en tu miembro!-Ron se puso una mano a la altura de la ingle a modo de protección.-Bien, a ver, Ron. ¿Por qué no probamos con un remedio muggle?

-Los remedios muggles son inútiles

-¿Sabías que los muggles inventaron cosas como la vacuna y la penicilina? Son formas inmunológicas de prevenir y curar enfermedades provocadas por organismos que ni siquiera se pueden ver…-Hermione reparó en que en ese poco tiempo que llevaba explicando, Ron había caído dormido en un profundo sueño.-Hombres-Murmuró Hermione entre dientes, se dirigió al baño e hizo aparecer una cubeta. La llenó de agua tan helada que hasta los icebergs tendrían frío, y la llevó a la habitación donde estaban Harry y Ron. Se acercó a Harry y le echó la mitad de la cubeta, produciendo una brusca reacción en Harry y a continuación hizo lo mismo con su novio. Se acercó a la cama y se dejó caer en ella, quedando sentada ante las miradas interrogatorios de Ron y Harry.

Harry se puso de pie y cerró la puerta. Ron se acercó a Hermione y la abrazó por la espalda al tiempo en el que miraban a Harry con tristeza. A Harry Le volvió ese nudo en la garganta que había logrado sacarse así que no dijo nada y aguardó una explicación.

-Harry…Debes entender que cuando dos personas se quieren mucho…-Comenzó Hermione. Harry abrió mucho los ojos.

-Hermione, no necesito que me des "la charla". El hecho de que sea huérfano no quiere decir que nunca me la hayan dado-La cortó Harry tajante.

-Ah…Bueno entonces no hay nada que necesites saber!-Exclamó la castaña y se volvió a lanzar sobre su novio para besarlo con locura.

-Sí, hay algo que necesito-Replicó Harry con seriedad.

-¿Qué?

-O ustedes dejan de tener relaciones o yo me instalo en otra habitación-Declaró tajante.

-Ahora mismo arreglo para que te instales en el ático.-Dijo Ron poniéndose un pantalón y saliendo de la habitación. Harry observó a Hermione con desdén y la chica se encogió de hombros.

-Lo siento Harry, es más fuerte que nosotros.

-Hermione, ¿No estabas enojada con Ron porque no te propuso matrimonio aún?-Inquirió Harry. Hermione suspiró.

-Sí, Harry, aún lo estoy. Pero creo que esto remedia algo.

-Hermione, el apetito sexual no es un psicólogo. Si tienes problemas deberías hablarlo con Ron-Declaró Harry.-Y no debería ser yo el inteligente. Deberías ser tú la que dé consejos.

-Buen punto-Aceptó Hermione al tiempo en el que Ron entraba a la habitación.

-Listo Harry, ya el ático está desocupado. –Avisó Ron. Harry asintió lentamente, le dirigió a Hermione una disimulada mirada plagada de severidad y salió de la habitación arrastrando su baúl

-Y yo que creí que te tendría más cerca-Esa voz que Harry no podía sacarse de la cabeza y que pagaría por siempre escucharla. Harry se volvió y allí estaba, nada más y nada menos que su novia Ginny Weasley, con el cabello más largo que la última vez que se habían visto.

Harry dejó correr el baúl y corrió a abrazarla. Ginny se estrujó contra su pecho conteniendo la respiración, buscando ese cariño que tanto echaba de menos, que tanto había echado de menos en esos meses.

-Estás aquí

-Estoy aquí.

Los tórtolos se separaron y Harry le dio un tierno beso en los labios a su novia, de esos suaves que te dejan con ganas de un poco más. Harry volvió a tomar el baúl y comenzó a arrastrarlo escaleras arriba mientras Ginny iba a su lado y le contaba las novedades de su aburrido verano.

-Y la verdad es que ese imbécil de Finningan sigue mandándome lechuzas y yo digo por Dios, eso fue hace siete años-Cuatro años habían pasado desde que Harry había terminado la escuela y tres desde que Ginny lo había hecho. La pequeña no había decidido que quería estudiar pero le habían dado un empleo como secretaria en el Ministerio. Lo único que debía hacer era decir con voz melosa: ¿Hola? ¿Sí? Un momento por favor. Y pasar la llamada al departamento menos atareado que casualmente siempre era el de su padre. Arthur solía pensar que Ginny lo extrañaba y que por eso le pasaba las llamadas. Ginny no veía las horas de ver a Harry.

-Ginny, lo de Finningan fue hace seis años…-Corrigió Harry con aspereza. Ginny le regaló una mirada asesina-, pero, ¿Quién los cuenta?

-No entiendo como puedes fijarte en esas cosas, Harry. Pareces una chica-Harry puso los ojos en blanco y pensó: "¿Quién me mandó a enamorarme de una loca?"

Finalmente llegaron al ático y Harry se dejó caer en la pequeña cara que había ahí. No era lo mismo que dormir en la habitación de Ron que había sido ocupada por él durante muchos años…Pero Harry se consoló pensando: son tan sólo un par de meses y luego serás libre.

El ático era frío y pequeño, tenía una ventana que ofrecía una vista panorámica sobre el patio de atrás en donde Harry le había dado a Ginny su último beso. Era un cubículo oscuro y pequeño, pero Harry lo encontraba acogedor en algún sentido. Le recordaba a sus años de miseria en el placard bajo las escaleras de la casa de sus tíos. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al pensar en eso, pero cuando se dio cuenta un par de labios estaban rozando los suyos y unos brazos lo rodeaban con cariño. Se sentía tan bien ser querido.

-¿Por qué te mudas al ático?-Inquirió Ginny de repente.

-Porque Ron no quiere que te viole antes de que nos casemos-Bromeó Harry. Ginny le pegó con un almohadón.

-Aunque esa podría ser una de las razones, considerando que la habitación de Ron está en frente de la mía y tú solías dormir ahí, no creo que mi hermano sea tan inteligente.-Respondió Ginny.

-No sabía que eras capaz de decir tantas palabras largas, complicadas e inteligentes juntas-Repuso Harry sonriendo. Ginny le volvió a pegar con un almohadón.

-En serio-Pidió la pelirroja haciendo ojitos.

-¡No me pongas esa carita!-Pidió Harry-¡Me dan ganas de hacer esto!-Y se tiró encima de su novia y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. Ginny reía sin parar y Harry se detuvo porque pensó que la estaba dejando sin aire.

Ginny se incorporó jadeando y se volvió a su novio.

-Tienes suerte de ser tan lindo, porque sino te hubiese matado.-Repuso Ginny un tanto enfadad.-Ahora me dices porque mierda no estás en la habitación de Ron.-Harry suspiró.

-¿Sabes que tu hermano debutó sexualmente, verdad?-Ginny empalideció.-Lo sé, yo tuve la misma razón.

-¿Quieres que mamá me mate por no comer su cena?-Inquirió la pelirroja asqueada.-No lo sabía ni quería saberlo, gracias.

-¿Por qué a todos les repugna la idea de Ron teniendo relaciones sexuales?-Inquirió Harry. Y en el momento en el que dijo esas palabras lo entendió: la idea era repugnante.-Ahora entendí.

-Menos mal, porque no iba a explicarte. –Repuso Ginny asqueada.-¿A qué viene ese horrible comentario?

-Viene a que lo atrapé in fraganti con Hermione-Ginny abrió tanto la boca por la sorpresa que Harry creyó que su mandíbula iba a llegar hasta el primer piso de la madriguera.

-Estás bromeando.

-Ojalá-Repuso Harry empalideciendo.

-No bromees.

-¡Ojala!

-¿En serio? ¿En esta casa? Por Dios, yo nunca creí que Hermione fuera…esa clase de chica.

-Yo tampoco. Imagínate: vive conmigo… Ay no.

-Ay sí. Si lo hicieron aquí, yo que tú usaría una de esas luces ultravioletas que se usan para ver si encuentras… ¡QUE ASCO!-Harry se echó a reír.

-Cállate, Gin, ¿quieres?-Pidió Harry dándole un beso en los labios para que ella dejara de hablar.

* * *

La casa Weasley nunca se había visto mejor. Desde los miembros de su familia hasta el aspecto que ofrecía ésta físicamente. Todos los hermanos Weasley vestían traje de etiqueta y lo acompañaban con corbata o moño, inclusive Fred, a pesar de ser un fantasma vestía bien.

Fleur se había esmerado en llegar temprano, ayudar con la cena y preparar el postre. Desde que se había convertido en la mujer de Bill se comportaba con excelencia con la familia Weasley, especialmente con las dos mujeres. Ni ella ni Bill podían creer cuánto había mejorado la situación con Molly y con Ginny, pero Fleur no bajaba la guardia nunca. Siempre estaba atenta y le encontraba un doble sentido a cada frase de su suegra dirigida a ella. Desde un "ese vestido te queda muy bonito" hasta un simple "si", Fleur le hallaba el otro sentido que según ella guardaban todas las frases pronunciadas por las mujeres. Por ejemplo, la primer frase para ella significaba: "Estás gorda. Tienes que perder peso si quieres quedar embarazada" y la segunda quería decir: "no".

Harry, por otro lado, se estaba arreglando en el ático. Ginny acababa de irse para vestirse, y se había ido por orden de Harry, de lo contrario hubiera seguido gimoteando en el ático. Ginny no tenía la menor idea de lo que iba a ocurrir esa noche. No tenía la más mísera sospecha de que su novio iba a pedirle matrimonio. Esto era característico de Ginny; siempre metida en su mundo, siempre ignorando la realidad; pero también eso era algo que le gustaba a Harry de ella: que no se tomaba todo tan en serio. Que se preocupaba por vivir únicamente el presente y disfrutar de la vida al máximo.

Buscó en el bolsillo de su saco y sacó una pequeña caja forrada en terciopelo azul marino. La abrió y observó el anillo que había elegido con tanto esmero, asesorado por Hermione. Suspiró. Necesitaba hablar con ellos.

Buscó en el otro bolsillo y sacó una pequeñísima piedra. La frotó un poco y en seguida se figuró frente a él un hombre de características similares que debía tener su edad. Tenía el cabello negro y despeinado, las gafas torcidas y sonreía de manera bobalicona. El chico le sonrió a Harry y sus ojos avellana brillaron. Una vez más, Harry y James Potter frente a frente, solo que esta vez tenían la misma edad, por primera vez.

Harry creyó que había destruido la piedra que le permitía ver a los muertos, pero se alegró al descubrir que se había equivocado. Fue un día en el que Teddy estaba con él mientras revisaban cosas del colegio. Harry esperaba poder encontrar el mapa del merodeador para darle a Teddy una idea de lo que Remus Lupin había sido capaz de hacer en su vida cuando la encontró. La encontró y la observó tan fascinado como alegrado y debajo de ella reposaba el mapa del merodeador. Harry le obsequió el mapa a Teddy asegurándole que él ya no lo necesitaría nunca más y que debía cuidarlo con su vida.

James sonrió con nostalgia y Harry tuvo que contenerse para recordar que no podía abrazarlo.

-Pareces un imbécil-Razonó James sonriendo.

-No sería la primera vez.-Repuso Harry.-¿Mamá?

-Se enojó con Sirius porque él jura que tú perdiste la virginidad-Harry empalideció y James sonrió.-. Pero todos sabemos que eso aún no pasó.

-Y yo que estaba contento porque nunca tendría que hablar de estas cosas con mis padres porque estaban muertos-Suspiró Harry sonriendo. James se echó a reír con ganas.

-Debiste pensar dos veces antes de utilizar esa linda piedrita que te traes ahí-Repuso su padre imitando el tono de voz que utilizan los padres en las caricaturas Yankees para reprender a sus consentidos hijos. Harry imaginó que a Malfoy lo reprenderían de la misma manera.

-No me regañes…Estoy nervioso-Se excusó Harry sabiendo que esa no era una buena excusa.

-Yo también lo estaba-James sabía que Harry iba a pedirle matrimonio a Ginny. Cuando Harry tuvo la ocurrencia fue James el primero en saberlo y la primer persona a la que consultó. Su padre le dio un par de consejos y le dijo que debía contárselo a Hermione porque era necesario apoyo femenino y temía que si se lo contara a Lily tuviese un infarto y muriera…de nuevo. –Imagínate. Tuve que soportar a la imbécil de su hermana… ¿No le tienes cariño a tus tíos, verdad hijo?

-Les tengo un cariño similar que el que le tenía a Snape-Respondió Harry. Al ver que padre lo observaba con una ceja alzada, aclaró.-O sea, ninguno.

-¡Yo sabía que cuando muriéramos Dumbledore te iba a mandar con ellos!-Rugió James sin dejar de sonreír.-Y también, siempre supe que eran imbéciles y no te creas que yo creía eso porque son gente no mágica. No Harry. La Magia no puede determinar como es la gente, eso es una cuestión de personalidad…Aunque claro. Algunos no piensan como nosotros.

-Por ejemplo…

-Sirius sin ir más lejos-Admitió James con pesar.-. Pero los dos sabemos que no tiene un gran razonamiento, ¿Verdad?

-¿Por qué mierda le metes en la cabeza a MI AHIJADO que yo no pienso?-Inquirió Sirius apareciendo de la nada, haciéndose el ofendido mientras le revolvía el cabello a James.-Yo sí pienso, pero de una manera que la gente no comprende. Soy demasiado avanzado.

-Tan avanzado como baba de caracol-Ironizó Lily saliendo de la nada. A Harry Se le iluminó la mirada.-Hola cielo!-Saludó Lily agitando la mano con entusiasmo.

-Hola mamá-Saludo Harry ocultando su emoción y deseando que en el más allá no se notaran los sonrojos.

-¿Por qué tan elegante?-Preguntó Lily admirando a su hijo, ya con veintiún años, parado frente a ella.

-Me…-Harry sabía que era el momento indicado para decírselo, después de todo, su madre no podía matarlo y mucho menos impedirle salir corriendo.-me voy a casar.-Los ojos de Lily se llenaron de lágrimas mientras observaba a su hijo con orgullo.

-¿Con la pelirrojita de los Weasleys? –Inquirió conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Sí-Respondió Harry.-Con Ginny-Aclaró.

-Quiero que sepas que si pudiera abrazarte lo haría-Soltó Lily sonriendo a más no poder.

-Ya…-Los cortó Sirius.-Antes de irte a convertirte en esclavo, digo, a pedirle matrimonio-Aclaró rápidamente al ver que el clan Potter lo fulminaba con la mirada.-Quiero que le aclares a tu bendita madre que me echaría varios avada kedavra si eso tuviese sentido de este lado; que ya no eres virgen-Harry abrió mucho los ojos y Lily observó a Sirius y luego a Harry expectante.

Harry se mantuvo en silencio, meditando si debía correr o responder.

-¿Y bien?-Inquirió Lily alzando una ceja mientras miraba efusivamente a su hijo.

-No es verdad lo que dice Sirius-Respondió Harry con sinceridad. Era cierto. Habían preferido guardarse ese momento hasta estar casados.

Lily sonrió conforme.

-Oh, Harry-Masculló Sirius apenado.-¡Y yo que quería hacerle una pequeña broma a tu mamá! Es tan divertido hacerla enojar-Sirius salió corriendo y Harry lo perdió de vista. Sus padres se volvieron a él sonriendo orgullosos.

-Estamos contigo en todo momento, Harry. No es necesario que nos invoques. Además, si Dumbledore se entera de esto tú…-Harry frenó el habla atolondrada de su madre con un gesto de la mano que indicaba que se detuviera.

-No tengo miedo a las consecuencias mamá-Repuso.-He enfrentado cosas peores que el enojo de Dumbledore.

-Nunca enfrentaste el enojo de ese anciano-Explicó su padre.

-Oh vamos, si es de lo más tranquilo el viejito.

-Lo era hasta que conoció a los merodeadores-James sonreía conforme, recordando viejos tiempos.-Ah…Qué buen reto nos pegó ese hombre.

Harry tuvo un escalofrío.

-Me parece que es hora de que ustedes dos se vayan a dormir y yo a proponerle matrimonio a mi novia-Dijo Harry sacando la piedra de su bolsillo.

-¡No!-Pidió Lily.-¡Un rato más! ¡Me gusta poder hablar contigo!

-Mamá, a ti te gusta poder regañarme-Repuso Harry con calma.

-Harry a tu madre no le gusta regañarte-Replicó James con seguridad. Lily lo miró con ternura y se acercó a su marido.-. Le gusta regañar a todo el mundo-Lily le pegó en el brazo con fuerza.-¡Auch! ¡Estoy muerto, pero sigue doliendo!-Harry puso los ojos en blanco y frotó la piedra.

-Adiós…

-¡Suerte!-Gritó Lily.-¡Y recuerda: no puede salirte peor que a tu padre!

-¡EH!-se quejó James ofendido mientras desaparecía de en frente de Harry. El niño que vivió se dejó caer en su cama, exhausto, pero estaba feliz. Había obtenido el consuelo que necesitaba; el siempre tan indicado de sus padres. Y aunque su padre había jurado que Dumbledore podría regañarlo con fiereza, no tenía miedo de lo que pudiera ocurrirle. En ese momento le preocupaban más seis cosas con nombre y apellido: Charlie, Bill, Percy, Fred, George y Ron. Y aunque Fred estaba muerto y no podía tocarlo, con que Charlie lo inmovilizara y Bill, George y Ron descargaran su ira en él ya estaba asustado. El ex prefecto no le preocupaba porque Harry tenía sus sospechas sobre él…

Hacía unas semanas se lo había comentado a Hermione, quien lo había reprendido por pensar tan mal de su futuro cuñado. Harry supo que no encontraría consuelo en su mejor amiga, así que se lo comentó a Ginny, quien coincidió, para sorpresa de Harry, con él. Los dos tenían las mismas sospechas, y los cambios de Percy solo avalaban sus teorías más y más.

Cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba sentado frente a toda la familia Weasley, disfrutando del delicioso pavo que Molly preparaba para las cenas que se consideraban especiales.

Hablaban animadamente de cual era el curso más difícil de Hogwarts. Los gemelos juraban que su séptimo año había sido un infierno más que nada por tener que soportar a Umbridge en DCAO. Percy dijo que ningún curso había sido lo suficientemente difícil para que él se quejara, y su amigo, sentado a su lado llamado Christin avaló su respuesta.

Percy lo había presentado con una ligera introducción que revelaba pocos datos sobre él: Christin era hijo de muggles y se conocían desde pequeños porque los dos vivían en el mismo pueblo. Habían estudiado juntos en Hogwarts y sin querer habían elegido la misma carrera y la misma universidad, de modo que terminaron compartiendo departamento. Percy les explicó a sus padres que había estado viviendo con su amigo cuando se alejó de la familia y que luego decidió instalarse nuevamente en la madriguera porque los extrañaba demasiado. Ese último comentario le valió una broma pesada de los gemelos.

Cuando Harry escuchó la historia de Percy que de vez en cuando era condimentada por los comentarios de Christin, tales como "Eso no fue así" o "¡ya basta Percy! ¡Pensaran que soy un depravado!" en tonos de voz bastante agudo, intercambió miradas agudas con Ginny y ambos asintieron. No podían negar que estaban bastante acertados en su teoría, pero a pesar de eso nadie imaginaba, ni siquiera ellos dos, lo desastroso que podía ser tener la razón por una vez en la vida.

Bill dijo que el quinto año había sido el más difícil y Charlie coincidió con él. Harry también coincidió diciendo que Quinto había sido insoportable; pero Ron y Hermione dijeron que sexto había sido peor. Ginny dijo que su peor año fue primero por razones obvias. Fleur dijo que tercero para ella fue horrendo.

Cuando llegó el postre Harry creyó que era el momento oportuno para realizar la propuesta, así que antes de probar el deleitable flan de caramelo de la señora Weasley, se arrodilló frente a Ginny y sacó la cajita que contenía el anillo de su bolsillo.

El rostro de Ginny evolucionó de la sorpresa a la ternura y lanzó un suspiro largo y profundo, y Harry sonrió.

Todos los hermanos Weasley, excepto Percy, dejaron caer sus cubiertos con fuerza, pero Harry no se inmutó, se había puesto la armadura.

-Ginny Weasley-Comenzó Harry.-no creo que exista una mujer más hermosa y fabulosa que tú en todo el mundo mágico y muggle-Ginny suspiró al igual que Molly, Fleur…y Percy. –y yo tengo el honor de pedirte en este día que seas tú la que pase el resto de mi vida conmigo…A menos que reviva Voldemort-Hubo una carcajada general.-En simples palabras, Ginny Weasley, ¿Te casarías conmigo?-los ojos de Ginny brillaban con una intensidad que Harry encontró embriagante. Sonrió y contestó en un murmullo poco audible…

-No…-Harry se quedó helado al tiempo en que Ginny se abalanzó a sus brazos y le robó la sortija de la cajita. Los hermanos festejaban dentro de su interior.-¡Estoy bromeando idiota, por supuesto que sí!(N.A: ajá, se asustaron ee? ) –Y sellaron el romántico y tierno momento con un beso en los labios. Todos aplaudieron (los hermanos a la fuerza, por supuesto).

Percy se puso de pie y golpeó su copa con una cuchara para hacerse escuchar.

-Familia, yo también tengo algo que decir-Anunció. Su voz sonaba un poco más aguda de lo normal y alargaba las "s" y las vocales. –Me parece el momento más oportuno para hacerlo.-Todos estaban expectantes, excepto Fred, George y Bill, quienes estaban convencidos de que no era nada importante.-Soy gay-Todos dejaron caer lo que tenían en la mano, excepto Harry y Ginny que intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y murmuraron para sí mismos un "lo sabía".

-¡Lo sabía!-Exclamó Fleur señalando al recién salido de closet. Todas las miradas recayeron en ella y se hundió en su asiento, y dirigiéndose a su marido inquirió.-¿Lo dije muy alto?

-No, pero creo que cuando señalaste a Percy de manera acusadora se dieron cuenta…-Repuso Bill intentando ironizar.

-Oh…

-Mamá, Fred no respira-Exclamó Ginny observando a su hermano helado y haciéndole señas para que reaccionara.

-Ginny, Fred está muerto-Le recordó Charlie.

-Bueno, entonces no reacciona.

-No te preocupes, no puede morir dos veces-Intentó tranquilizarla Bill.-Creo…

Percy ignoró todos los comentarios y se dispuso a seguir con su elaborado discurso.

-Y me voy a casar con ¡Christin!-Y dicho esto, por si la familia necesitaba un comprobante de lo recientemente declarado, la pareja aclaró toda duda con un tierno beso que se dieron en los labios.

Ron se cayó de espaldas al suelo, con silla y todo.

-Y considerando la economía de la familia, he decidido que realizaremos la boda junto con la de Harry y Ginny-Los aludidos escupieron lo que estaban tomando, empapando al pobre señor Weasley. –Si eso no les molesta, claro…

-No, por supuesto que no nos molesta-Se apresuró a decir Ginny mientras Harry le hacía señas como si se cortara el cuello con el dedo.

-¡Entonces está decidido! ¡La madriguera será sede de dos hermosas bodas!-Declaró Percy muy emocionado, y dicho esto volvió a besar a su pareja.

Nadie hablaba. Se produjo un silencio que un velorio envidiaría. Nadie sabía que hacer o que decir.

-¿Alguien quiere más postre?-Preguntó Molly sonriendo frenéticamente. Arthur que conocía a su mujer como la palma de su mano, sabía que estaba histérica y que quería ocultarlo sonriendo como loca, decidió frenarla.

-Molly, siéntate…

-No, Arthur. Quiero saber si alguien quiere más postre.

-Nadie quiere más postre. Con las noticias ha sido suficiente-Repuso Bill con ironía. Charlie rió por lo bajo.

-Gracias-Murmuró Percy, malinterpretando la reacción de su hermano.

-De nada-Respondieron todos los hermanos Weasley, Ginny incluida, con muchísimo recelo.

Harry estaba en shock. No podía creer lo que había ocurrido. Nadie lo había felicitado, ni siquiera le habían dado una simple palmada en la espalda. Por un lado estaba feliz porque la declaración de Percy alejaría los reprendimientos hacia él por parte del resto de los hermanos; pero no podía evitar sentirse indignado. Había dado un gran paso, y por una vez en su vida en la que necesitaba ser el centro de atención, por primera vez no lo era.

* * *

¿Te gustó la historia? Entonces qe estás mirando ? Pulsa GO y deja review.

Gracias por leer!

**Coockie**


	2. Consecuencias

**M**uchas Gracias por todos sus reviews y gracias a los que me agregaron a sus alertas y a favoritos, si estan leyendo esto me gustaría que me dejen un Review! Uno lindo o cortito, no sé, el que sea. Una señal de vida!!! jajaja, GRACIAS POR LEER. Acá lo actualizo, espero que les guste este capítulo, es bastante divertido pero tiene un poco más drama, alguna que otra pelea...Si le gustó, diganmelo, y pues...Nos vemos abajo!!

* * *

**2**

**Consecuencias**

**G**inny juntaba los platos bruscamente y los apilaba con fuerza; ignorando completamente los comentarios de Hermione en un arrebato para calmarla. Ginny estaba muy enojada, no por la confesión de su hermano, sino porque ésta había arruinado la cena que había sido tan especial para ella.

-De todos modos Ginny-Quiso finalizar Hermione con un comentario que captara la atención de la pelirroja.-, no me parece para tanto. No deberías enojarte por la felicidad de Percy-Ginny dejó caer los platos con fuerza en el lavabo y Hermione se sobresaltó. La pelirroja se volvió a su amiga mientras le sostenía la mirada amenazadoramente. Ginny sacó su varita, murmuró algo que Hermione no entendió; la canilla se abrió y los platos comenzaron a enjuagarse y secarse solos.

-¿Sabes qué es lo que me enoja, Hermione?-Inquirió Ginny entre dientes, sin dejar de sostenerle la mirada a su amiga. Hermione negó con un gesto de la cabeza, asustada.-No es el hecho de que Percy sea feliz siendo gay, ni que quiera compartir la boda con nosotros.-Ginny afinó sus ojos hasta tal punto que Hermione creyó que iba a hacer explotar su cabeza con magia.-Es el hecho de que él siempre quiso llamar la atención y siempre elige MIS momentos para hacerlo.

-Vamos, Gin. Sabes que eso no es cierto-Replicó Hermione un tanto enfadada por tanta exageración.

-Oh, claro-Suspiró Ginny con frialdad.-. Había olvidado que mi amiga no vino a mi cena de compromiso, vino la novia de mi hermano.

-Ginny…

-Hermione, en serio. ¿Le crees a Ron cuando dice que me dan toda la atención? ¿Te parece que tener que usar ropa de hombre usadísima en el colegio es atención? ¿Te parece que el hecho de que tus padres olviden responderte tres de cuatro cartas semanales es atención?-Inquirió Ginny y Hermione pudo ver que sus ojos brillaban. Estaban vidriosos y en cualquier momento la pelirroja comenzaría a llorar, pero Hermione la conocía y sabía que se iba a contener.

-Ginny, yo no…

-¿Tú no qué? ¿Tú no querías ofenderme? ¿No qué Hermione?-Hermione suspiró exhausta y no dijo nada, de modo que Ginny siguió hablando.-Hazme un favor y la próxima vez que te tires a tu novio dile que yo no tengo atención nunca y que no me gusta tenerla. Muchas gracias-Y dicho esto Ginny se retiró enojada.

-¡Ginny!-Gritó Hermione y se dispuso a seguirla, sabiendo que la pelirroja, orgullosa como era, iba a estamparle la puerta de su habitación en la nariz. Hermione consideró la idea de dormir en la habitación de Ron, después de todo Ginny ya sabía que…-Un momento…-Hermione sintió como la sangre comenzaba a escurrirle fría y lentamente por sus venas y como poco a poco empalidecía más y más. Ginny sabía que ella se le había tirado a Ron, pero; ¿Cómo mierda lo sabía?-Harry-Murmuró entre dientes Hermione enojada.

Decidió arreglar las cosas con Ginny y se consoló pensando que tendría muchísimo tiempo para matar a Harry en lo que quedaba de las vacaciones, o inclusive castrarlo.

* * *

Harry avanzó lentamente hacia Ron, quien se encontraba tirado en el pasto del patio trasero tomando una botella de Whisky de fuego. Entonces Harry entendió que el verdadero sentimiento de Ron no era enojo, sino tristeza. Conocía a su amigo lo suficientemente bien para saber que cuando tomaba Whisky de fuego era porque estaba verdaderamente triste.

Harry se dejó caer al lado de su mejor amigo para poder tener la primera conversación decente desde que había llegado a la madriguera.

-¡Eh, Ron! ¡Pásamela! –Pidió Charlie, sentado sobre un la tapa de un enorme tacho de basura, casi al fondo del patio. Ron lo miró con ojos cansados y arrojó la botella con poca fuerza, y solo Dios sabe como ésta llegó sana y salva a las manos de su hermano mayor.

Harry creyó que Ron estaba lo suficientemente ebrio como para no darse cuenta de él estaba a su lado, así que decidió mantener el silencio durante unos segundos, aprovechando la calma que había conseguido.

Ron suspiró hondamente.

-Así es la vida-Y entonces Harry supo que se dirigía a él.-en un momento te la estás pasando genial con tu novia y dos segundos más tarde uno de tus hermanos viene con un tipo cualquiera a tu casa y dice "soy gay"-Ron tragó saliva con fuerza.-y dice que se casará aquí y para colmo de todo tu mejor amigo se va a casar con tu hermanita también-Ron se llevó las manos a la cara y Harry no pudo evitar sentirse culpable.-. Sé que debes estar cansado de que te diga esto, Harry, pero mi vida es patética.

-Ron, no digas eso. No es verdad…

-Vamos, Harry.-Lo cortó Ron incorporándose con esfuerzo y Harry observó que su amigo tenía los ojos enrojecidos. Entendió que había estado llorando.-Soy patético, admítelo. No tengo los huevos de pedirle a la mujer que amo que se case conmigo, para que no me deje me la tuve que tirar y doy gracias a Dios que el sexo es bueno porque sino ya me hubiera dejado…

-Ron, Hermione no está contigo porque el sexo sea bueno-Replicó Harry y observó que Ron rompía en llanto. Entonces lo entendió todo: su amigo estaba diciendo esas cosas porque se encontraba bajo el efecto del alcohol, no porque en verdad lo pensara…O por lo menos eso quería creer Harry.-. Ella te ama, Ron, de lo contrario ya te hubiera dejado.

-No, Harry, eso no es verdad-Gimoteó Ron.-. Hermione no me quiere por lo que soy, ya me la imagino dejándome mañana tempranito diciéndome con esa voz tan adorable y sexy que…

-Bueno, bueno, no necesito tantos detalles-Lo cortó Harry sabiendo a lo que iba Ron.

-diciéndome: lo siento, Ron. No lo tomes personal pero tu familia está demasiado loca para mi gusto. Chaocito.-Harry puso los ojos en blanco y Ron comenzó a llorar nuevamente con más fuerza.

-Ron…-Su amigo seguía llorando.-Ron…-Nada.- ¡RON POR DIOS, DEJA DE LLORAR MARICÓN!-Ron dejó de llorar al instante y se volvió a Harry mirándolo con sorpresa.-¡¿ACASO NO ERES EL CHICO QUE DEJÓ TODO PARA ACOMPAÑARME A BUSCAR LAS HORRORCRUXES?!-Ron asintió lentamente.-¿NO ERES EL CHICO QUE ME HA ACOMPAÑADO EN TODAS MIS LOCURAS?-Ron asintió lentamente.-Y LO MÁS IMPORTANTE, ¿NO ERES EL QUE TUVO EL VALOR DE SER EL NOVIO DE LA MUGGLE MÁS LOCA DE TODOS LOS TIEMPOS, HERMIONE GRANGER?-Ron asintió con más ganas.-¿Entonces, explícame, qué puede ser imposible para ti?

-¡NADA!

-Excepto obviar la muerte-Comentó Fred con desánimo pasando por al lado de los jóvenes.

-Y ser bueno en la cama. Oh, sí. Eso es imposible para este pelmaso-Acotó George sonriendo con ganas. Harry puso los ojos en blanco y observó que Ron se había deprimido otra vez.

-No les hagas caso, Ron.-Ron asintió con la mirada baja.-Yo sé que estás diciendo muchas estupideces porque estás bajo los efectos del alcohol.

-Tienes razón-y Harry se prometió nunca olvidar las dos palabras más coherentes que su mejor amigo había dicho en su vida.-y será mejor que me vaya a dormir-Y dicho y hecho Ron cayó dormido en ese instante y Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

-Maldito hijo de puta, no caeré de nuevo.-Y Harry recordó la graduación junto a su mejor amigo.

**Flash back**

-Ron, quizá deberías irte a dormir-Comentaba un Harry vestido de etiqueta mientras Ron se tambaleaba en el borde del lago.

-¿Pero qué dices, inútil?-Harry corrió a abarajar a su amigo antes de que cayera al lago y se ahogara.- ¡Soy el rey del mundo! Y tú mi bellísima asistente.-Y dicho esto Ron atinó a darle un beso a su amigo.

-¡RON!-Rugió Harry dejándolo caer al agua del lago y luego sacándolo con haciéndolo levitar.-Yo sé que estás diciendo muchas estupideces porque estás bajo los efectos del alcohol.

-Tienes razón, será mejor que me vaya a dormir-Y cayó una vez más al lago y Harry volvió a poner los ojos en blanco. Hizo levitar a su amigo y se perdió la mitad de su graduación vigilando que no se ahogara por dormirse boca abajo en su cama. Al día siguiente, Ron le comentó que se había hecho el ebrio porque estaba muy cansado y no quería caminar hasta su cama, así que decidió fingir que estaba dormido. Y tan bien le salió que se durmió en serio.

**Fin del flash back**

Harry sonrió débilmente y decidió que esta vez sería tarea de Hermione vigilar si su novio se ahogaba por problemas alcohólicos. Con un movimiento de la varita hizo levitar a Ron y tuvo la ocurrencia de que, quizá podría tambalearlo un poco en el camino y hacerlo chocar con un par de escalones.

Avanzó vertiginosamente hasta el interior de la madriguera, ignorando lo que pudiese encontrar allí. Por supuesto, nunca imaginó que fuese a encontrar a Percy y a Christin en pleno acto sexual en la mesa de la cocina, mientras los platos seguían levitando y enjuagándose.

Harry abrió mucho la boca y cayó de espaldas al suelo perdiendo la concentración del embrujo provocando que Ron cayera también, sin despertar de su trance. El niño que sobrevivió se incorporó bruscamente y cerró la puerta que conectaba la cocina con el patio trasero. Al ver que la parejita ni se había inmutado de su presencia, cerró los ojos y traspasó la cocina lo más rápido que pudo.

-Bien-Murmuró Harry entre dientes.-Quién diría que la madriguera y la mansión de Playboy se parecían tanto.-Y avanzó levitando a su mejor amigo por las escaleras, procurando chocarlo con un escalón cada tres que subía.

En total le golpeó la cabeza seis veces hasta que llegó al pasillo donde estaba la habitación de Ron, justo en frente de la de Ginny. Se sorprendió al encontrar a Hermione apoyada contra la puerta de la habitación de Ginny, con todo el maquillaje corrido y con el ceño fruncido (El ceño fruncido no le sorprendió).

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Inquirió al ver que la castaña ni se había percatado de su presencia. Hermione se volvió a Harry y lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Tú-Murmuró acercándose amenazadoramente y Harry meditó si debía dejar caer a Ron para poder defenderse o mantenerlo en el aire y enfrentar las consecuencias. Dentro de su cerebro, una balanza se inclinaba de un lado a otro. Ron, consecuencias, Ron, consecuencias, Vida, muerte, vida, muerte, Ron, consecuencias, vida, muerte…

Al final en un dejo de pánico, abrió la puerta de la habitación de Ron y lo arrojó a la cama con la varita. Se metió dentro de la habitación y se sentó contra la puerta para hacer peso y evitar que Hermione la abriera.

Respiraba agitadamente, intentando tranquilizarse para hacer silencio con la esperanza de que, quizá, Hermione se alejara cual animal hambriento que no encuentra su presa. Pero no fue así.

Unas afiladas uñas atravesaron la puerta, quedando a unos centímetros del cuello de Harry, provocando que el niño que vivió perdiera toda su valentía ante unas afiladas garras que se movían hacia él, pintadas de color rosa perlado.

Harry comenzó a gritar como un loco, pero no se movió de allí mientras las uñas se seguían moviendo con locura. Otras uñas atravesaron la puerta del otro lado y Harry sintió como se juntaban sobre su cuello y le oprimían la garganta.

-¡Hijo de..!-Gritaba Hermione del otro lado.- ¡No tenías porqué contarle a Ginny que yo me lo tiré a Ron!-Harry intentaba respirar desesperadamente moviendo las manos con locura, tanteando la varita con la mano, que había quedado a unos escasos centímetros de sus manos.

-Her…mi….o…ne…-Jadeaba Harry intentando respirar.

-¡PUAJ!-Se escuchó la voz de Bill desde el piso de arriba.-¡¿Hermione como te pudiste tirar a Ron?! ¡Que asco! ¡Ahora sí que no voy a poder dormir!

-¿TAMBIÉN LE CONTASTE A BILL?-Harry negó con la cabeza y luego entendió que Hermione no podía verlo.

-No, Hermione-Comentó la voz del señor Weasley, proveniente desde el piso de abajo.-. Harry no nos contó nada, acabas de hacerlo tú con ese grito que has pegado. –Las uñas dejaron de oprimir el cuello de Harry y éste recuperó el aire jadeando con emoción. Entonces se percató de que alguien golpeaba la puerta. Tomó la varita y abrió con ésta en mano.

-¡Harry Ayúdame!-Pedía Hermione mientras era ahorcada por la señora Weasley.

-¡Esto es por haberte encamado con mi hijito! ¡Mi pobre Ron!-Gimoteaba la señora Weasley y Harry detonó un tono de histeria de la macabra sonrisa que la pobre mujer dirigía a Hermione.

Arthur llegó junto con Bill, Charlie y Fleur corriendo mientras Harry observaba la escena anonado. El señor Weasley se acercó a su mujer sin titubear y todos admiraron su valentía.

-Molly, cariño. Vamos a dormir, mañana todo estará bien-Molly rugió de tal manera que hasta Voldemort hubiera sentido miedo. –Bien, no me dejas opción-Y dicho esto se volvió a sus hijos y a Fleur.-La soga, muchachos.-Los aludidos asintieron y le arrojaron una enorme soga al señor Weasley quien con un movimiento de varita hizo que ésta enrollara el cuerpo de Molly, dejándola sin poder moverse. Molly cayó al suelo temblando estrepitosamente y Hermione la imitó, solo que jadeaba con esfuerzo.

-¿Estás bien, Hermione?-Inquirió el señor Weasley con un dejo de preocupación que Harry encontró muy parecido al de Ron.

La puerta de la habitación de Ginny se abrió y la pelirroja observó la escena sorprendida y corrió a los brazos de su novio, quien la recibió estrujándola con fuerza. Bill y Charlie fulminaron a Harry con la mirada.

-¿Mamá tuvo otro ataque?-Preguntó Ginny con voz temblorosa.

-Sí-Respondió Arthur bajando la mirada hacia su mujer, con tristeza. Le apuntó con su varita y la hizo levitar con mucho cuidado.-Vamos, hay que acostarla en el sillón.

Charlie ayudó a Hermione a incorporarse y la castaña, al hacerlo, aguardó unos segundos y retuvo a Ginny del brazo. Harry entendió que se habían peleado y decidió dejarlas caminar solas para que arreglaran las cosas.

Cuando Bill, Charlie, Fleur, Harry, Hermione, Ginny y el señor Weasley bajaron, tuvieron que atravesar la cocina para llegar al living y todos se sorprendieron, excepto Harry, al encontrar a Percy y a Christin in fraganti.

-Percy…-Murmuró el señor Weasley.-en la mesa no…-Pidió.

Bill le tapó los ojos a Fleur.

-Es tarde para mí, mi amor. Ya nunca voy a poder conciliar el sueño otra vez.-Harry hizo lo mismo con Ginny. Desgraciadamente Hermione, Charlie y el señor Weasley no tuvieron tanta suerte.

Percy se volvió a ellos avergonzado y tomó un repasador para taparse. Christin hizo lo mismo, saludaron con un "buenas noches, que duerman bien" y se retiraron a su cuarto.

-Más allá de sus preferencias sexuales, papá, no me puedes negar que eso fue de mal gusto.- Comentó Charlie con un dejo de voz temblorosa.

-No, no puedo negártelo, Charlie-Respondió su padre. Harry nunca había visto al señor Weasley tan deprimido.

-¡Lo peor de todo es que todos comemos en esa mesa!-Lanzó Bill. Y todos debieron contener las ganas de vomitar.-¡Que asco!

-Lo único que espero es que hayan usado protección-Declaró Hermione tajante y cayeron en ella muchas miradas de severidad.- ¿Qué?

-No eres quién para hablar de asquerosidades, Hermione. Te recuerdo que te tiraste a nuestro hermano-Comentó Ginny asqueada. Fleur fingió que vomitaba y Bill la abrazó con más fuerza.

-Oigan, ni que me hubiera tirado a Snape-Se defendió Hermione.

-Snape es menos desagradable que la idea de que te hayas tirado a Ron-Replicó Bill sin dejar de abrazar a su mujer.

-Para mí no fue desagradable.

-Eso tiene solución-intervino Charlie.-. Un buen psicólogo.

-Venga ya, dejen de decir estupideces-Los cortó el señor Weasley cansado.-. Ahora hay que darle la medicina a mamá, Bill, búscala. –Ordenó el Arthur con un tono un poco más severo, sin duda el más severo que Harry le había oído jamás.

Bill se acercó a la alacena y revolvió un poco los enlatados. Se detuvo unos segundos y tanteó con más delicadeza. Finalmente se volvió triunfal a su familia mostrándoles un frasquito blanco con una etiqueta blanca con una franja vertical roja. Tomó un vaso con agua y se los pasó a su padre.

Arthur se volvió a Molly, quien aún temblaba y le dio la pastilla con agua. Molly hizo una última mueca esquizofrénica y fue víctima del sueño. El señor Weasley le acarició la cabeza con ternura un poco más y todos la observaron en silencio. Harry escuchó a que Ginny sollozaba, se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza. No entendía que ocurría que podía ser tan dramático.

-Hermione, Harry-Habló por fin el señor Weasley ahogando un suspiro. La tensión podía cortarse con una tijera.-. Creo que después de tantos años y puesto a que ambos en algún momento lejano o cercano formarán parte de la familia llegó la hora de que sepan la verdad-Los aludidos asintieron con seriedad. Nadie decía nada, nadie bromeaba ni sonreían, sino que se mostraban preocupados y serenos.-. El comportamiento nervioso compulsivo de Molly se debe a una enfermedad que porta la familia de ella, que se ha trasmitido de generación en generación-Silencio. Harry y Hermione volvieron a asentir lentamente y el señor Weasley continuó.-o por lo menos eso creíamos hasta que la llevamos a San Mungo para que le diagnostiquen un tratamiento. –Harry lo sabía. Lo veía venir. Una mala noticia, en cualquier momento. Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a que le dieran malas noticias, pero se sentía tan mal. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que no le daban malas noticias y tenía que venir justo ahora, en uno de los momentos más importantes de su vida. Apretó la mano de Ginny con fuerza y la acercó más a su cuerpo para ser fuerte ante lo que podía venir.- Después de unos análisis, nos dijeron que no tenía la enfermedad que porta su familia, pero que algo andaba mal, sin duda. Nos llevaron al departamento de enfermedades muggle y le diagnosticaron-El señor Weasley tragó saliva y buscó apoyo en la mirada de sus hijos, los que estaban allí presentes.-Cáncer en el hemisferio izquierdo del cerebro.-Harry tuvo un vuelco al corazón y observó que una lágrima resbalaba por la mejilla del señor Weasley. Fleur ya había empezado a sollozar frenéticamente y Bill tenía la mirada más triste que Harry le había visto en su vida. Charlie lloraba en silencio y Ginny gemía de dolor, como si le estuvieran diciendo que ella era la que tenía cáncer. Hermione se acercó al señor Weasley y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda. El señor Weasley inspiró hondo y continuó, con voz temblorosa.-Ninguno de nosotros supo como reaccionar, te lo imaginarás. No conocíamos que tan catastrófica podía llegar a ser la enfermedad hasta que comenzamos a ver como su comportamiento variaba. Nos dijeron que eso se debía a como afectaba la enfermedad a su cerebro…Harry, Hermione…No tienen idea de lo asustados que estamos…

-¿Ron lo sabe?-Fue lo único que pudo salir de la boca de Hermione.

-Sí-Respondió Arthur con calma.-, pero preferiría que no se lo comentes. Cuando se lo dijimos le afectó demasiado.

-¿Y qué tratamiento está realizando Molly?-Inquirió Harry, intentando no sonar brusco.

-Quimioterapia-Contestó Charlie.- Por eso le damos medicamentos. Mamá se resistió a internarse y dijo que dejaría que la operen únicamente si su vida dependía de ello.

-Y únicamente si el no operarse le impedía ver a Ginny casándose-Remató el señor Weasley haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano por no llorar. Ginny soltó a Harry y corrió a abrazar a su padre. -, me lo dijo hoy, antes de que nos durmiéramos.-Ginny lloraba con mucha fuerza.

-¿Qué pasa?-Fred y George irrumpieron en la sala y al ver la escena lo entendieron todo.-¿Es mamá otra vez?

-Mamá le dijo a papá que se operará únicamente si el no hacerlo le impide ver a Ginny casándose-Comentó Bill con los ojos vidriosos. George se acercó a Ginny y a Arthur y los abrazó con fuerza. Fred observó la escena con tristeza.

-Extraño eso…-Murmuró Fred.

-¿Es culpa mía?-Percy irrumpió la escena con voz temblorosa, ya vestido con su pijama. Sus hermanos le dirigieron miradas acusadoras.- ¿Empeoré el ataque de mamá?-Y con esta última frase rompió en llanto.- ¿Morirá por mi culpa?-Gimoteó y al no tener respuesta rugió:-¡Respondan!

-No, Percy-Respondió Charlie.-. No es culpa tuya, quizá empeoraste un poco el ataque de mamá pero no es tu culpa…Bueno, no completamente-Todos rieron nerviosos. Percy, Bill y Charlie se acercaron a el bollo de gente conformado por Ginny, Arthur y George y se unieron a él, fundiéndose en un abrazo que Harry encontró por demás de adorable y deseó, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, una vez más, que sus padres estuviesen vivos.

* * *

-¿Terminaste?-Preguntó la figura de Sirius frente a Harry, sentado abrazándose las rodillas junto a Lily, James, Remus y Tonks.

-No-Respondió Harry exhausto.-. Te dije que iba a ser largo, por eso te pedí que te sentaras.

-No quiero sonar imbécil-Comentó Tonks.-Pero yo siempre tuve mis sospechas sobre Percival.

-Tonks…-Suspiró su marido sonriendo. James rió por lo bajo.

-¡En serio!-Protestó Tonks.- ¡Un día se lo dije a Molly y ella me dijo que estaba equivocada!

-Yo estoy de acuerdo contigo, Tonks-Apoyó Sirius. Y chocaron las manos. –Yo siempre pensé eso de Percy. Desde el momento en que Molly me comentó que le gustaba vestirse con ropa de niña estuve seguro.

-¿Le gustaba vestirse con ropa de niña?-Inquirió James alzando una ceja. Sirius asintió con un gesto de la cabeza.-¡Recórcholis! ¡Vino fallado de fábrica!

-Por supuesto-Avaló Tonks con seguridad.-, no entiendo como Fred y George, tan intuitivos como ellos son…

-¿Estamos hablando del par de gemelos que siempre molestan?-Inquirió Lily alzando una ceja. Todos asintieron.-Discúlpame, Nynphadora…

-Tonks-Corrigió la aludida.

-Tonks, pero ¿Qué clase de intuición pueden llegar a tener esos gemelos?

-Coincido con Lily-Apuntó Lupin. –Los gemelos son muy buenos haciendo bromas, pero no tienen ninguna clase de intuición. Por otro lado, Charlie parece muy intuitivo.

-No quieras comparar a Charlie con los gemelos, por favor…-Pidió James.-Los gemelos son unos genios del mal, Charlie tiene sus ataques pero…

-Ejem-Los cortó Harry carraspeando, provocando que todos se volvieran a él con la mirada.-, me encanta verlos charlar, en serio, pero me gustaría poder terminar.

-Oh, sí claro cielo-Se disculpó Lily un tanto avergonzada.-. Continúa.

-Bueno…Después de eso fui a intentar hablar con Ron pero él estaba ebrio.

-Típico-Comentó Sirius.-. El alcohol es el remedio para cualquier depresión.

-Es verdad-Los merodeadores coincidieron.-Cuando Sirius era joven y convivía con su familia siempre se emborrachaba-Contó James.-hasta que se mudó conmigo.

-Y ese no fue el fin del mundo porque quiso Dios-Finalizó Lily sonriendo. James le dio un amistoso golpecito en el hombro.

-En fin…El caso es que después de eso, Hermione intentó matarme porque le conté a Ginny que se lo tiró a Ron…-Todos abrieron mucho los ojos.

-Wow wow wow…Espera, espera, espera-Pidió Sirius haciendo gestos con las manos.- ¿Cómo puede ser que Ron se haya tirado una chica y tú, Harry Potter, no?

-Sirius, deja de impregnar comportamientos de apetito sexual en mi hijo-Lo frenó Lily. Y nadie puedo evitar reír por lo bajo.

-Lily, debutar sexualmente es algo totalmente natural-Explicó Remus.

-Debes tener una buena razón para decir eso, supongo-Replicó Lily. Y Harry percibió que Remus se sonrojaba.

-¡Lunático picarón!-Exclamó James. Y entonces Tonks se sonrojó.-¡No!-Sirius comenzó a reírse con ganas y Lily se esmeraba por no estallar en risas. -¡No me digas que te tiraste la sobrina de Sirius!

-¡Profanador!-Exclamó Sirius intentando no ahogarse de la risa. Harry percibió que Remus estaba más rojo que el cabello de los Weasley.-¡Le llevas 14 años!

-El amor no tiene edad-Murmuró Tonks avergonzada.

-Bueno, bueno-Los cortó Remus intentando imponer severidad, pero los otros dos se revolcaban en el suelo de la risa.-por eso digo que es algo totalmente natural.

-Sí, además ¿De dónde se supone que saliera Teddy sino? –Se defendió Tonks muy orgullosa y Lupin le pasó un brazo por los hombros a modo de abrazo.

-¡Que lo traiga la cigüeña!-Exclamó James y Sirius lloraba de la risa. Lily no pudo contenerse más y comenzó a reírse también. Harry los imitó y estuvieron así un largo rato.

-Bien…Harry, ¿podrías seguir con tu relato, por favor?-Pidió Remus enfatizando más las últimas dos palabras. Harry asintió lentamente y prosiguió:

-Después de eso, Hermione comenzó a gritar como loca y no me sorprendería que hasta ustedes hubieran oído lo que dijo…En fin, luego la señora Weasley, al enterarse que Hermione se lo había tirado a Ron, vino a "mi rescate" podría decirse y comenzó a ahorcar a Hermione por el motivo ya mencionado-Todos se desternillaban de la risa.

-Agradezco que a mi madre no le importara con quien me liara yo-Comentó Sirius sonriendo.

-Sé que se ve cómico-Dijo Harry.- pero no fue tan cómico en realidad…Verán, la verdad es que el comportamiento maníaco compulsivo de Molly se debe a que tiene Cáncer en el cerebro…-Todos se calmaron e hicieron silencio.

-¿Qué?-Exclamó Sirius.- ¿Molly tiene cáncer? –Harry asintió lentamente.

-¿Sabes lo que es cáncer, Sirius?-Inquirió Remus mirándolo inquisitivamente.

-No, pero suena como algo grave.-Todos suspiraron impacientes y pusieron los ojos en blanco.

-Quizá si hubieses leído uno de esos benditos libros cuando íbamos a Hogwarts, Sirius…

-No los leí vivo, no lo voy a hacer muerto. Ahora explícame que rayos le pasa a mi prima.

-Es una enfermedad bastante grave-Comenzó Lily. –No es una broma. Molly podría morir en cualquier momento-Sirius empalideció.-Pero de seguro está haciendo tratamiento, ¿No cielo?-Harry asintió lentamente.

-Sí-Respondió.-Está haciendo quimioterapia.

-Lo más seguro sería que se opere-Comentó Remus un tanto preocupado.

-Ella dijo que solo se operará si…-Las lágrimas y el dolor que Ginny había sentido venían a Harry en ese momento.-únicamente si el no hacerlo le impide ver a Ginny casándose-Lily y Tonks se llevaron una mano al corazón con los ojos vidriosos.

-¡Pobre mujer!-Exclamaron las dos al unísono.

-¡Lo que daría yo por ver a mi Teddy casándose!-Exclamó Tonks sollozando. Lupin se acercó a ella y la abrazó tiernamente.

-No me quiero imaginar que podría pasar si Molly llega hasta acá-Comentó Sirius un tanto asustado.

-No seas egoísta, Sirius-Lo regañó Lupin sin dejar de abrazar a Tonks-. No pienses en cuanto podría regañarte.

-No, Remus, no me malinterpretes-Se apresuró a aclarar Sirius.-. El sostén de la familia Weasley es esa mujer… Sin Molly, no quiero pensar que será de sus hijos.

-Quizá se convierta en el nuevo poltergueist de la madriguera –Comentó Harry un tanto esperanzado. Lily negó con un gesto de la cabeza con una mirada triste.

-Harry, la única razón por la que los fantasmas son fantasmas es porque sienten que han dejado un deber en la vida terrenal. Es muy difícil que una mujer de su edad deje algún deber en la vida terrenal-James la abrazó por la espalda y Harry entendió que su madre estaba diciéndole que ella había sufrido eso. –No es tan fácil…

-Lo sé, mamá-Respondió Harry. Suspiró exhausto y miró su reloj. Las cuatro de la mañana de un día total y enteramente agotador.- En fin, esas son las razones, básicamente, de porqué mi propuesta de matrimonio fue un desastre.

-No fue un desastre, Harry-Lo consoló su padre mirándolo con cariño.-. Créeme, me han contado peores.

-¿En serio?-Preguntó Harry desesperanzado.

-Sí, en serio.

-Supongo que es algo que llevas en la genética, Harry-Comentó Sirius sonriendo.-. Ningún Potter es capaz de hacer una propuesta de matrimonio normal y certera. Siempre ocurrirá algo que la cagará.

-Gracias Sirius, eso es muy esperanzador para mis nietos-Ironizó Lily fulminándolo con la mirada. Sirius se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-No podrías haber elegido mejor, ¿Eh, Cornamenta?-Preguntó dirigiéndose a James.-Una mujer con más huevos que tú…

-Fue difícil, Lily, pero ganaste el casting-Lily les golpeó a los dos la nuca.

-Bueno…-Harry bostezó.-Yo debería irme a dormir y ustedes…Bueno, no sé que hacen en el más allá, pero lo que sea que hacen para dormir o descansar o no sé, digo, ¿A mí que me interesa?-Todos se echaron a reír y Harry frotó la piedra, haciéndolos desaparecer.

Se descambió sin preocuparse por extender el traje y la camisa. Estaba verdaderamente cansado, había sido un día en el que habían ocurrido demasiadas cosas. Se tiró a su cama observando el techo mientras meditaba lo que había ocurrido: La declaración de Percy, Christin, el cáncer destruyendo el cerebro de Molly en cada segundo, los problemas de Ron y Hermione, que Harry sabía que eran verdaderos a pesar de que Ron se los había confesado bajo los efectos del alcohol, el llanto de Ginny, la promesa de Molly de mantenerse viva únicamente para ver a su hija menor casarse con él…

* * *

-No tendríamos este problema si no te hubieras empeñado en apoyar todas esas campañas a favor del matrimonio gay-Le reprochaba Charlie a Ginny, apuntándola amenazadoramente con su cuchara repleta de cereal. Ginny puso los ojos en blanco.

-Charlie, sabes que apoyo el matrimonio gay…

-Me di cuenta en el momento en el que aceptaste compartir tu boda con el gay de nuestro hermano-Masculló Charlie entre dientes.

-Hola, si, soy Percy el gay del que hablan. ¡Y TE ESTOY HACIENDO EL DESAYUNO!-Se quejó el ex prefecto. Nadie contestó.

-Estoy seguro de que no será difícil encontrar un reverendo que quiera realizar una doble boda-Comentó Ginny dirigiéndose a Percy.

-Un amigo de Christin quiso compartir la boda con su hermana. Ella era bailarina de Streaptease así que te imaginas el tipo de boda que quería…-Comenzó Percy recordando cada detalle que su amado le había dicho. Bill suspiró exasperado mientras tomaba su pote con cereal y una cuchara.

-No me arruines el desayuno, por favor-Rogó el mayor de los Weasley. Percy se encogió de hombros y siguió cocinando.

-Bueno-Los gemelos, quienes eran los últimos que faltaban del clan Weasley en llegar, hicieron su aparición en la mesa del desayuno. George tomó asiento frente a Ron quien siguió leyendo el períodico sin inmutarse de nada y el resto de los hermanos disfrutaba de su desayuno. Ninguno se había dado cuenta, pero eran los únicos levantados. Sus padres no estaban en casa porque ante el ataque de Molly, Arthur había decidido llevarla al hospital. –Creo que llegó el momento de poner...-George tragó saliva.-y obedecer…Normas de convivencia-Fred fingió que moría otra vez y todos los hermanos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para volverse al gemelo.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo?

-¿Cuándo?

-¿Quién eres y que hiciste con George?

-¡Estoy tan orgulloso de ti!-Exclamó Percy con un tono de voz meloso corriendo a llenar de besos a su hermano. George, que se la vio venir, lo detuvo con un gesto de la mano y un porte severo.

-No me toques…Me costará reconocerte nuevamente como parte del clan Weasley ahora que tienes…Esa peculiaridad-Percy no dijo nada porque se dio cuenta de que George estaba intentando decir las cosas con la mayor delicadeza que era capaz. –Creo que desde ahora tengo dos hermanas…Y no puedo cuidar a ninguna porque las dos se van a casar-Percy y Ginny se sonrieron.- Pero ese no es el punto. El punto es que hemos tenido un… ¿Bill por qué no estás sentado en la mesa?-Inquirió. Y todas las miradas reposaron en el mitad lobo de los Weasley quien sostenía tu pote de cereal con una mano y lo comía sin apoyarse en ningún lado, solo sentado en la mesada.

-Pregúntale a Percy-Se limitó a responder Bill. Charlie tomó su pote e imitó a su hermano. Ginny hizo lo mismo. El color del rostro de Percy se tornó tan rojo como su cabello.

-¿Y bien, Percy?-Inquirió George alzando una ceja. Percy se encogió de hombros.

-Hijo de puta…-Murmuró Bill comiendo más cereal.

-Asqueroso-Charlie le dio otro bocado a su cereal.

-Pervertido-Masculló Ginny fulminándolo con la mirada.

-¿Nadie nos va a decir nada?-Inquirió Ron saliendo de su ensimasmiento. Los tres negaron.-Bien, ustedes se lo pierden.

-Y tú te lo ganas-Completó Bill asqueado.

-En fin…El punto por el cual quiero establecer las normas, aprovechando que no hay novios románticos para dispersar la atención de nadie-Y les dirigió una mirada severa a Ginny y a Percy.-o esposas sexies con intenciones…depravadas-Y miró inquisitivamente a Bill quien lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Yo no soy un depravado.-Se defendió el mitad lobo, apuntándose al pecho con la cuchara con cereal.-Es perfectamente natural tener relaciones con mi mujer.

-Claro, claro…-Respondió Fred.-El punto es que para que nosotros decidamos poner normas de convivencia entre nosotros tiene que haber algo realmente importante…-Todos asintieron.-Nadie puede negar que la cena de anoche no fue lo que se esperaba…

-Para mí fue fantástica-Zanjó Percy, y recayeron en él unas cuantas miradas asesinas.

-Hubo un pequeño inconveniente-Terció Fred mirando a Percy y a Ginny. Los aludidos se encogieron en sus lugares, mientras los gemelos suspiraban exhaustos- y además de todo eso debemos añadir la situación de mamá-Ron dejó caer el diario que estaba leyendo.

-¿Qué?-Inquirió con los ojos desorbitados. Todos sus hermanos asintieron.

-Anoche, mientras te encamabas con Hermione-Comenzó Charlie con un tono un tanto severo.-mamá tuvo otro ataque.

-Yo no me encamé con Hermione anoche-Se defendió Ron.

-¡Anoche!-Repitió Bill.- ¡O sea que el resto de los días del año sí lo hiciste! ¡Asqueroso!

-¡No puedes ser tan cruel, Ron!-Exclamó George fingiendo susto.-¡No puedes ser tan cruel de obligarla a encamarse contigo! ¡Castigarla de esa manera!

-Por lo que yo tengo entendido-Comenzó Ginny con recelo, mientras se acercaba al lavabo a dejar su pote vacío.-nadie la obligó.

-Sabía que saldrías en mi defensa, por eso eres mi favorita-Dijo Ron acercándose a Ginny para abrazarla; pero la pequeña lo frenó con un gesto de la mano mientras dirigía su mirada hacia otro lado.

-Sin embargo, no puedo negar que la idea es totalmente asquerosa y repugnante-Terminó. Ron dejó caer sus brazos frente a Ginny y la observó decepcionado.

-Eres una…

-Persona muy informada y demasiado sincera, lo sé, muchísimas gracias-Ginny alejó una silla de la mesa y se sentó frente a sus hermanos.-¿Y bien, sobre las normas de convivencia?

-Creemos prudente establecer normas de convivencia entre nosotros-Aclaró Fred poniendo un especial énfasis en las últimas dos palabras.-y eso no incluye ni a mamá ni a papá.

-¿Y por qué no?-Quiso saber Percy, apoyándose en la mesada junto a Charlie.

-Porque no, tiene que ser algo entre hermanos-Declaró George cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Quieren saber lo que pienso?-Inquirió Bill.

-Eh…No.-Respondió Ron, pero Bill lo ignoró.

-Pienso que ustedes dos se traen algo entre manos y yo no pienso firmar nada y mucho menos seguir unas tontas leyes si no sé de qué se trata-Determinó el mitad lobo.

-Por favor, Bill-Se defendió George con tono calmado.-¿Qué podríamos traernos entre manos nosotros, unos angelitos dignos del cielo?-Todo el clan Weasley, excepto los gemelos, alzó una ceja observándolos con impaciencia.

-Bien, George, la tenías que cagar-Repuso Fred atravesándolo para interponerse entre él y sus hermanos.-. Creo que ninguno de ustedes está pensando con claridad en este momento o lo están haciendo con demasiada claridad.

-La segunda-Respondió Percy y todos asintieron.

-La verdad es que es la primera vez que no estamos pensando en nosotros mismos-Habló el fantasma.-Estamos pensando en todos ustedes y sí…un poco en nosotros, debo admitir-Todos rieron nerviosamente.-pero si hay una verdad que nunca pude decirles en vida es que en verdad los quiero…a todos-Agregó mirando a Percy de reojo. El ex prefecto le sonrió.-y extraño poder molestarlos haciéndoles daño físicamente casi tanto como extraño abrazarlos. De modo que estuvimos hablando con George y decidimos que esto tiene que prevalecer.

-¡Sí!-Apoyó George.-¡Tenemos que seguir siendo ese conjunto de siete hermanos envidiado por todos, en el que todos se respetan y quieren!

-Pero no todos nos respetamos y… bueno, creo que sí nos queremos-Comentó Charlie observándolos.

-¡No importa!-Exclamó Fred con entusiasmo.- ¡Fingiremos respeto si es necesario, pero esto es por la unión de los hermanos Weasley!

-Ahora estoy seguro: ustedes se tomaron algo antes de dormir-Declaró Bill.- Algún que otro alucinógeno o una poción que les dio Hermione, no sé. Ustedes se tomaron algo, estoy seguro.

-Se-Apoyó Ginny.- ¿Quién creen que somos? ¿Malfoy, acaso? No me trago ese cuento de "los siete hermanos que se quieren y se respetan que todos envidian"

-Sí-Dijo Ron, que había estado muy callado.-. Primero que nadie nunca podría envidiarnos-Las miradas de todos sus hermanos recayeron en él con tanta fuerza que Ron se sintió ahogado y se encogió en su asiento.

-Corrección. Nadie nunca podría envidiarte a ti, tal vez-Replicó Charlie.-. Porque yo me siento digno de cualquier envidia-Declaró señalándose con el dedo a sí mismo.

-Egocéntrico-Murmuró Bill carraspeando.

-Demasiado-Apoyó Percy con seguridad.

-Por lo menos no soy gay o casado-Repuso Charlie con sorna. Percy ahogó un gritito y Bill apretó los puños.

-Retráctate-Ordenó éste último.

-Oblígame.

-Retráctate o te meto el calzón por la nariz y te lo saco por el trasero sin usar magia-Amenazó.

-Quiero ver como lo intentas-Dicho y hecho, Bill se acercó a su hermano e intentó sacarle el calzón para cumplir su amenaza, sin usar magia. Percy comenzó a gimotear como si fuese una niña, mientras Ginny lo consolaba y Ron y George comenzaron a pelear, debatiendo acaloradamente sobre los argumentos que los gemelos habían expuesto. Fred observaba la escena anonado, sorprendido ante tanta crisis tan repentina, examinando una escena que nunca había podido vivir y que ahora, en su muerte ciertamente de alguna manera vivía. Nunca creyó que su familia colapsaría algún día y mucho menos ante recibir dos noticias enteramente buenas. Suspiró agotado y silbó con fuerza, para interrumpir la violenta escena.

-Nunca pensé que diría esto, porque desde pequeño me enseñaron, sobre todo ustedes dos-Y señaló con el dedo dirigiéndoles una mirada llena de rencor a Bill que sostenía los calzones de Charlie (N.A: Que chico tan hábil. Quizá debería intentar hacer lo mismo conmigo) parado en una silla mientras el dueño de los calzones saltaba intentando recuperar su ropa interior. Los dos se volvieron al fantasma.-que no era cierto…Que lo que voy a decir no era cierto, pero la verdad, la pura y exclusiva verdad es que en este momento estoy avergonzado de ser un Weasley

Todos abrieron mucho los ojos. Percy dejó de gimotear e intentó acercarse a Fred, pero el fantasma lo frenó con un gesto de la mano. Ginny se llevó una mano al pecho, conmocionada. Ron y George dejaron de pelear y miraron a su hermano, un tanto espantados. Bill dejó de revolear el calzón de Charlie y Charlie dejó de intentar de atraparlo.

-Fred…-Intentó comenzar Ginny.

-No, Gin. No me digas nada. No hay nada que pueda remediar esto, ni siquiera la propia muerte-Nadie dijo nada.-. La única razón por la que decidí quedarme fue por ustedes y…Bueno, porque ahora mamá no puede golpearme cada vez que me mando una grande, pero…-Nadie rió. Todos observaban a Fred sorprendidos y un tanto asustados.-Es cierto. Estoy avergonzado, por primera vez en mi vida, de ser un Weasley.

-No tienes derecho a decir eso-saltó Charlie enfadado.-. Ningún derecho a decirlo, George…

-Soy Fred-Replicó el fantasma.

-¿Es tan difícil recordar que Fred es el muerto y yo el vivo?-Inquirió George un tanto ofendido. Nadie dijo nada, sino que todos aguardaban a que el mayor terminara su discurso.

-No tienes ningún derecho, Fred, a decir eso…

-Porque ser un Weasley significa mantenerse firme y unido a tu hermano en los momentos más difíciles-Terminó Bill en un suspiro, mirando a su Charlie, sosteniendo aún el calzón en su mano.

-Claro, claro. ¿Cómo no pude darme cuenta que eso era lo que hacías mientras revoleabas por ahí la ropa interior de Charlie?-Preguntó Fred con ironía. Bill bajó la mirada.-Me das asco.

-Y tú me dabas asco de bebé y no te dije que me avergonzaba ser tu hermano, ¿no?-Inquirió Percy de la nada. Todos se quedaron atónitos ante la reacción del ex prefecto.-Nunca me avergonzaría de formar parte de esta familia…

-Aunque nadie nos tenga envidia…-Murmuró Ron por lo bajo. Ginny le dio un codazo.

-¿Y saben por qué? –Todos negaron con la cabeza. (N.A: Que decepción, por lo menos hubiesen mentido y dicho algo) – Porque esta familia es la mejor, la más completa, la más grande…

-La más pobre-Agregó Ron.

-La más insoportable-Colaboró Ginny.

-La más menos muggle-Todos observaron a George con una ceja alzada ante su colaboración.

-¿Qué significa eso?-Inquirió Charlie extrañado.

-Yo que sé, quería decir algo. Hacía mucho que no hablaba-Respondió el gemelo encogiéndose de hombros. Nadie pudo evitar reír.

-La más patética-Agregó Fred entre dientes.

-Pero con todos sus defectos y virtudes, la mejor-Declaró Charlie.

-Al final del día, como dice el dicho, están los que dicen que la familia no se elige y están los que volveríamos a elegirla-Dijo Ginny con lágrimas en los ojos.

-El punto es-Se apresuró a añadir Percy, volviéndose a Fred.-que nunca, pero nunca debes avergonzarte de ser un Weasley.

-Porque no importa cuanto nos peleemos

-No importa cuanto te odie en secreto

-No importa nada. Lo único que importa es ser siempre un Weasley-Finalizó Bill con entusiasmo.

-¡Ser siempre un Weasley!-Exclamaron todos y chocaron las manos, fundiéndose en un abrazo.

-¡Ser siempre un Potter!-Gritó Harry entrando a la cocina con una sonrisa en los labios. Todos se volvieron a él alzando una ceja.-¿A no era así?

-¿Cuánto llevas detrás de la puerta?-Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Lo suficiente para entender que al final del día como dice el dicho-Comenzó Harry imitando la voz de su novia con un tono de voz que nada tenía que ver con el de Ginny.

Su novia se precipitó a él y le dio un brusco beso en los labios para que no terminara la frase.

-Ya, entendimos-Aclaró Fred entre dientes. Harry tomó un pote con cereal y se sentó en la mesa. Ginny carraspeó con fuerza.

-Em…Cielito, ¿No te acuerdas lo que ocurrió anoche?-Inquirió Ginny observándolo Fijamente. Harry pareció masticar las palabras de su novia junto con su cereal al tiempo en el que mascullaba en lo más profundo de su memoria. Observó que Ginny le señalaba la mesa con la mirada al igual que todos sus hermanos, excepto los gemelos y Ron. Entonces lo recordó: En esa mesa Percy se había acostado con Christin; en esa mesa dos gays habían hecho el amor; en esa mesa, esa misma mesa en la que él estaba comiendo…

Se puso de pie precipitadamente, tambaleándose, intentando disimular. Tomó su tazón y se acercó a Ginny, que estaba sentada frente a la mesada y sonreía de forma bobalicona.

-¿Nadie va a decirme que ocurrió anoche?-Inquirió Ron, ignorando las conductas de su mejor amigo para con su hermana.

-¡No!

* * *

-A ver, señor… ¿Usted está autorizado por el ministerio, la iglesia y las autoridades de este distrito para casar bajo la norma de Dios a dos personas?-Inquirió Ginny, seleccionando las palabras cuidadosamente para sonar tan inteligente como delicada.

En frente de ella, un cura vestido con una túnica negra, calvo y regordete asentía animadamente. Tenía la nariz respingona y las mejillas enrojecidas. Los ojos pequeños y los dientes demasiado blanco y parecía no entender aún porque, en frente de él, estaban además de Harry, Ginny y Molly (quien había insistido acaloradamente en participar en cada detalle de la boda); Percy y Christin. Ginny, al advertir esto, imaginó que el cura no estaba autorizado realizar matrimonios Gays, de lo contrario, hubiera entendido.

No tenía mucha experiencia con los curas que estaban autorizados a realizar matrimonios gays, pero creía que si no tenía la más ligera intuición para darse cuenta de que tenía en frente a dos parejas, una gay y una heterosexual y no solamente una pareja y tres entrometidos, no valía la pena contratar a ese cura.

-Siempre y cuando esas personas sean de sexos opuestos, por supuesto-Comentó el cura mirando a Ginny y a Harry. Al ver que ellos empalidecían, comenzó a reír con estrépito y Ginny reparó que posaba sus ojos de vez en cuando en su novio.

Oficialmente: Descartado. No aprobaba el matrimonio gay pero tenía inclinaciones gay, a los ojos de Ginny.

-Me temo que no es lo que estamos buscando-Repuso Ginny con calma. El cura la miró extrañado.

-¿Quiere decir que…que usted y su pareja son del mismo sexo?-Inquirió mirándola a ella y luego a Harry.-¿Son dos mujeres o dos hombres?

-A ver…Se lo pondré fácil-Empezó Harry apoyándose en sus rodillas, sentado en el sofá frente al cura, separándose de él únicamente por una mesa ratona en el medio.-O se va usted o lo echo yo.

-Ya veo…-Murmuró el cura.-Son dos mujeres. Con ese carácter…-Harry se sintió notoriamente ofendido y se puso de pie.

-Cielo…-Susurró Ginny intentando calmarlo. Harry se volvió a su novia con una sonrisa macabra.

-No pasa nada, mi amor-Dijo entre dientes.-. Solamente voy a acompañar al cura hasta la puerta.-Y dicho esto se acercó al cura, lo tomó de sus holgadas prendas, lo arrastró hasta la puerta y lo echó, literalmente, de una patada. (N.A: Parece que el niño que vivió estuvo ejercitándose)

Al finalizar su hazaña se volvió al living que se había convertido en la sede de juzgado de curas y sonrió triunfal. Todos lo observaban con severidad.

-¿Qué?-Se defendió Harry.-El tipo era un idiota, de todos modos…

-Quizá es una señal de que te tienes que cortar el cabello-Opinó Christin.-lo tienes bastante largo.

-Mi cabello está bien, gracias por la preocupación-Lo cortó Harry tajante. Percy le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a su pareja, a modo de apoyo ante el filoso comentario de Harry.

-Quizá deberíamos consultar con la profesora McGonnagal-Sugirió Molly esperanzada.-, tengo entendido que tiene todo tipo de referencias…

-Mamá, no estarás insinuando que la profesora McGonnagal es…Bueno… ¿Eso, no?-Inquirió Ginny alzando una ceja.

-No, no, no, no-Se apresuró a aclarar la señora Weasley.-. Por supuesto que no, querida. Me refiero a que ella conoce mucha gente, quizá podría guiarnos a alguien…

-¿Y por qué no ponemos un anuncio en el profeta?-Propuso Percy esperanzado.

-¡Pero claro!-Exclamó Harry.-Ya me lo imagino: "Se busca cura para realizar boda doble con pareja heterosexual y homosexual. Consultar a Harry Potter"-Ironizó. Pero al contrario de lo que él esperaba, todos se volvieron a él esperanzados y sonriendo.-Ah, no. No, no, no. No quieran poner mi nombre de referencia.

-Es la única manera, Harry-Explicó Ginny.-. No podrán decirnos que no ¡Salvaste a todo el mundo mágico!

-Mi amor, no me malinterpretes-Repuso Harry rápidamente.-no quiero usar mi reputación de esa manera. ¿Qué pasaría si la gente cree que yo soy gay…?

-Pues yo creo que eso no tiene nada de malo-Se defendió Christin cruzándose de brazos con fuerza. Harry se esmeró por contener una carcajada. "¿Qué puede tener de malo para ti? Tú eres gay" Pensó. –Es más, sería un gran apoyo para la comunidad gay.

-Wow, wow, wow…-Harry se la veía venir.-Yo puedo firmar volantes y participar en la junta de firmas, puedo ir a todas las reuniones que quieras pero presentarme como gay…No.

-Nadie te está pidiendo eso-Repuso Molly con calma.-. Además, ¿Por qué crees que la gente creería eso?

-No lo sé, ¿sería por el hecho de que mi nombre figuraría en un anuncio en busca de un cura que apruebe el matrimonio entre dos homosexuales?-Inquirió Harry con ironía.

-La gente podría pensar que formas parte de la otra pareja-Masculló Ginny un tanto ofendida.

-Cielito, la gente no es así. Siempre me han buscado la quinta pata, el visto malo-Explicó Harry, recordando su experiencia con la prensa. - ¿Recuerdas cuando andaban publicando por ahí que yo salía con Hermione?-Ginny se cruzó de brazos fulminándolo con la mirada.-No te la habrás creído… ¿Cierto?

-No lo sé, dímelo tú.

-Ginny…

La pelirroja se puso de pie y subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación, luego se oyó un portazo y luego pasos por encima de sus cabezas, en el piso de abajo. Harry suspiró exhausto. Lo único que le faltaba: pelearse con su novia.

* * *

Bueno...Si les gustó me dejan review, no a los tomatazos por favooor! jajajaja, un beso grande, GRACIAS por leer. Contestaré todos los reviews (:

Coockie


End file.
